El jonrón de la vida
by FaberrysChild
Summary: Bella es una adolescente inexperta en el amor que entrega su corazón y su virginidad a Edward Cullen,... ahora esa relación ha dado frutos, como reaccionara Edward ante su inesperada paternidad?... Lean por favor..! XOXO Kitty..
1. Base de la vida

**Hola!... bueno, diran que estoy loca publicando este nuevo fic sin siquiera haber terminado "Mi ángel", pero esto es una adaptación de una novela que yo misma habia escrito antes, con diferentes nombres para los personajes… solo lo estoy adaptando a Twilight!.. actualizaré tan pronto adapte cada capítulo… Disfruten! **

**XOXO *Kitty C***

**Prefacio**

**Entre ellos y yo**

Esta es una historia entre mis hijos y yo, pero que no podía resistir compartir con todos ustedes...

Una noche buena, estábamos en mi casa, mi esposo, mis hijos y yo, acabábamos de cenar y de celebrar. El dia siguiente, para todos los niños es emocionante. ¡Wow! Mañana de navidad, la curiosidad invade a todos, a los inocentes y a los que no lo son tanto... ¿Qué me traerá santa este año?

Anthony ya tenía 15 años, y bien sabía que el viejo gordo vestido de rojo no fue quien le regaló su primera bicicleta a los 7 años, que él era solo un maravilloso cuento infantil, que, las personas habian convertido en un vacío invento comercial.

Nessie, a sus 13 años era mas madura que cualquier hombre de 30 años y entendía muy bien las intenciones del hombre en la tierra, ya fueran buenas, malas o simplemente estúpidas. Las mellizas, Elizabeth y Esme por su parte, a sus 8 años, me dejaban con la boca abierta con sus comentarios tan fuertes, para ser tan pequeñas, me asustaban con sus ocurrencias tan exactas.

Y sobre el pequeño Charlie, aún no tenía nada que decir, porque, aunque la personalidad de un niño se ve desde temprano, creo que a las 3 semanas de nacido, aún no podía describirlo. No me podía quejar de mis hijos, ellos me habían dado la felicidad y la satisfacción que yo siempre había esperado de ellos.

Esa noche, Anthony estaba con Edward y con Charlie en la sala hablando de la nueva temporada de béisbol, cosas de hombres que ni a mi, ni a las niñas les interesaban. Yo estaba en el cuarto del bebé, arreglando algunas cosas y cuando caminaba por el pasillo, escuché a las niñas hablando de sus vidas futuras.

-¿y que hacen mis tres bebitas hablando de casarse y de tener hijos?- les dije, sorprendiéndolas

-Ay mami, no me digas que tú nunca pensaste en eso, pues sabemos que en algún momento planeaste tener una familia- me dijo Nessie

-Claro- dijo Elizabeth-sino, ninguno de nosotros cinco habría nacido-

-Si supieran niñas, que yo nunca planeé esto, siempre dije que ni me casaría, ni tendría hijos-

-Bueno- dijo Esme-si lo hubieras planeado, Charlie no fuera el último entonces-

Todas comenzamos a reír y cuando las mandé a dormir, ninguna tenía sueño, entonces. para sacarlas de circulación, les propuse contarles una historia, MI HISTORIA...

**N**unca me imaginé como seria tener hijos, definitivamente nunca pensé tenerlos...

**1.****Base de la vida**

Mis profesores de biología siempre me explicaron que era el sexo y sus consecuencias, debo aceptar que, aunque siempre supe esa información, constantemente quería saber mas y mas sobre el tema de la sexualidad, incluso desde que tenia 9 o 10 años.

Mis padres jamás tuvieron que hablarme sobre el sexualidad, y no porque no tuvieron el valor, porque vaya que lo tenían, sino porque los libros eran mis mejores amigos, especialmente aquel que tenia como título: "Mi primer libro de SEXO".

Las constantes conversaciones estúpidas que mis compañeros tenían a todas horas en la escuela, me hicieron reflexionar que el ser humano ve las relaciones intimas como una satisfacción vacíamente placentera, motivo de risas y rubor.

-Isabella por favor podrías compartir con nosotros lo que entendiste del tema que acabo de explicar-

La señora Banner era mi maestra de psicología, algunos dirían que su clase era estúpida, pero nada, absolutamente nada era fácil cuando el demonio en persona imparte las clases. Yo, con mis 16 años, estaba en 3ro de bachiller y esta mujer comenzó a hablar sobre la depresión de jóvenes desde el primer día de clases, ya me sabía el tema de memoria...

-Si señora Banner, la depresión es la enfermedad de moda, más que una enfermedad se ha vuelto una epidemia, especialmente en los jóvenes, que nos preocupamos tanto por cosas sin sentido-

Satisfecha con mi respuesta, no me molestó más y me dejó seguir contemplando el jardín de la escuela que estaba lleno de niños de preescolar. Se veían felices y complacidos, pero sucios de tierra y de grasa de su merienda. Siempre había tenido un ligero rechazo hacia los pequeños, no los odiaba, pero no me caían lo suficientemente bien con sus inocentes costumbres de ensuciarse y llorar por todo y especialmente no entendía porque, si ellos tenían la oportunidad, no dormían la tarde completa.

Al terminar la clase de Psicología, vi el cielo abierto, tome mi bulto rojo lo mas rápido posible y salí hacia el salón donde se encontraba en señor Salvatore, mi maestro de educación sexual III, la base de la vida.

-Buenas tardes Bella-

-Buenas tardes profesor ¿Qué nos guardó para hoy?-

-Eso es algo que tendrás que esperar hasta que tus demás compañeros lleguen-

-Bien- le respondí mientras me sentaba en la típica silla junto a la ventana. De inmediato el salón se llenó, el señor Salvatore apago las luces y la pantalla frente a nosotros se iluminó con la triste imagen de una chica llorando...

Era una película muda, pues solo escuchábamos el instrumental de una canción conocida por todos como "canción de cuna"...

"_La chica entró en su casa y subió las escaleras que la guiaron a la que, al parecer era su habitación, se quedó un rato llorando en el piso y luego, impulsivamente se acercó a su cama y sacó una caja que estaba debajo. La caja contenía un papel que decía: Universidad, debajo del papel había mucho dinero que la joven tomó vacilante en sus manos, lo entró en una cartera y cuando el reloj marcó 10 para las 3, tomó su rumbo. La escena cambió bruscamente a un techo blanco, estábamos viendo a través de los ojos de la joven, que miraba su entorno, mesas llenas de utensilios médicos y un bombillo blanco en medio de todo... La perspectiva cambió y todos nos dimos cuenta de donde acabaría la historia; el anestesiólogo la sedó, luego de dormida, el doctor tomó las pinzas y vimos de forma fría como, vació el vientre de la joven. En una pantalla de sonografias se veía como el tierno ocupante del interior se movía receloso, luego observamos horrorizados como arrancaban su piecito y el bebe gritaba abriendo su boca en su mayor alcance. Al fin y al cabo, ella queda llorando y arrepentida sobre su cama."_

Debo admitir que me quedé algo impactada la manera tan cruda en que se veía todo pero me repuse de inmediato cuando supe que ya era hora de ir a casa...

-Hola mami- le dije desde la entrada de la cocina y como siempre, me respondió:

-Hola Bella- y me dio un beso en la frente

Luego fui a la sala y le di a mi hermanita la paleta que le había comprado, luego me quité el suéter y me acosté en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de mi padre...

-¿Qué hiciste hoy princesa?-

-Soportar menos a Banner- le dije

Papá rió y me besó la mejilla, mientras yo, caía en mi profundo sueño de la tarde...

Mi familia era normal, bueno muy normal, un padre que trabajaba, una madre ama de casa y dos hijas traviesas y normales, mas traviesas que normales, pues Leah me obedecía y me seguía en todas las mías.

Una tarde de calor, mami dormía en su alcoba y papi estaba trabajando, entonces le dije a Leah:

-¿jugamos?-

-¿Qué jugamos?-

-El juego del agua para que el calor se vaya-

Leah y yo llenamos la casa de vasos de agua por todos lados, las escaleras, estantes, mesas, todo lugar... La noche anterior mis padres y yo habíamos visto "Señales" una película de suspenso donde llenaban la casa de vasos de agua para ahuyentar a los extraterrestres que los amenazaban. Luego de hacer eso, nos escondimos en la parte más alta del armario y esperamos. Esperamos tanto que nos quedamos dormidas allí arriba y cuando desperté vi a mi madre gritando de terror...

Mami encontró los vasos de agua y comenzó a buscarnos desesperada, mi madre era muy ingenua y creyó que los extraterrestres habían llegado hasta nosotros, cuando logró encontrarnos, uno de mis brazos cayó bruscamente como cuando sale un cuerpo sin vida de algún lugar... Mami se asustó tanto que comenzó a llorar y gritar, con su espectáculo desperté de repente, y al verla, me reí tanto que no tenia fuerzas...

Nos castigaron durante 2 meses, y aunque Leah solo tenia 9 años, a ella le aplicaron los indeseables castigos que yo no hubiera soportado a esa edad; además de que nos quitaron la computadora, los Ipod's, y la televisión, también nos prohibieron las salidas.

Los dos meses fueron de meditación continua sobre nuestro comportamiento, según mi padre, tan salvaje. Ya yo no podía ver la biblia ni un rosario, estaba desesperada por oír un poco de mi música y no sabía como zafarme de esta. Ningún "te prometo" o "perdón" valió. Y asi, esos fueron los 2 meses mas largos de mi adolescencia.

Al menos, el día de la entrega de boletín de nota, por mis calificaciones, papi me dejó comenzar a ver la televisión, pero más nada hasta que se cumpliera la sentencia que me habían impuesto.


	2. 1ra Base

**1ra Base:**

Domingo 10 de octubre...

Era un dia de esos tranquilos y aburridos en los que te dan ganas de buscar algo romántico para hacer, yo, me senté en la ventana de mi cuarto a ver el curioso suceso que ocurría en mi vecindario.

Una jeepeta mercedes-Benz blanca se paró frente a la casa de la Sra. Masen, primero, un chofer se desmontó, y bajó unas maletas rojas, luego, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y dio paso al ser mas imponente que hubiera conocido en mi vida, un joven bien parecido, de blanca piel y verde ojos, pelo cobrizo y de una estatura de aproximadamente 6 pies y algo. El muchacho miró a su entorno con interés, mientras yo, me perdía en todo su esplendor.

De repente y sin aviso, clavó sus ojos en aquella muchacha que lo observaba detalladamente desde una ventana... YO. Me sonrió amablemente y yo, ruborizada, hice señas de saludo con la mano, luego, él se fue caminando hacia la puerta de mi anciana vecina.

La señora Masen, era una dulce anciana que había vivido todo el tiempo en aquella magnifica casa, donde yo solía pasar mis tardes mas interesantes. Su esposo había sido un importante abogado, que había muerto hacia 5 años atrás después de que el Alzheimer, acabara con su juicio. El señor Masen me llamaba Sarah, pues en su demencia, veía en mí a su hija más pequeña. La señora Masen me decía que yo era la nieta que nunca pudo tener, pues sus hijos solo le dieron nietos varones.

Unos minutos después de que la jeepeta partiera, comenzó a llover a cantaros, y no pude volver a ver a aquel nuevo vecino que me habia dejado cautivada. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso se mudaba en mi urbanizacion?, ¿frente a mi casa?...

La mañana siguiente era de un tedioso lunes, en el que me tocaba precisamente la odiada psicología a primera hora. Para mi suerte, Banner, cambió de tema a petición de la directiva y comenzó a hablar del enamoramiento, un tema del que yo sabía algo, pero no era muy experta. A mis 16 años, no sabía que era tener novio, ¿destino o fatalidad?... solo Dios sabe.

-El enamoramiento es algo que todos los seres humanos experimentamos en alguna etapa de la vida, no importa si somos correspondidos o no, sea como sea, el enamoramiento se da.- Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Banner, las cuales me impactaron un poco, pero el impacto no duró mucho, cuando ella nos mandó a leer un libro: "Querido Nadie". Ni siquiera sabia quien era el autor.

Al salir de la clase, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia la cafetería, trataba de esquivar a todos los que me saludaban, pero me era imposible ignorar a cada persona que se me cruzaba. Llevaba un hambre de mil hombres que solo se calmaría con 1 hamburguesa vegetariana, 1 jugo de naranja, una malteada de chocolate y una menta. Algo exagerado, pero lo necesitaba.

Me senté con mis amigos, los que había conocido de toda la secundaria: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos cuatro eran mi entorno desde que tenía memoria.

Alice era mi mejor amiga entre todos, nos conocimos cuando apenas teníamos 3 años en el daycare, nuestras madres también eran amigas de infancia y se propusieron juntarse cada domingo a disfrutar juntos con sus familias, a partir de esas reuniones, Alice, como la llamaba yo, se volvió mi melliza.

Jasper era el novio de Alice, nos conocimos en 3ro de primaria y entre ellos fue a amor a primera vista. Jasper se había mudado desde España, después de la muerte de su padre, su madre buscó auxilio con los abuelos de Jasper, ya que ella era encargada de 3 niños y viuda.

Emmett era el mejor amigo de Jasper, era el payaso del grupo, nos conocimos al entrar al bachiller, me encantaba compartir con él, era el de mejor posición social pero nunca se creyó el mejor y siempre estuvo allí para cada uno de nosotros, además, cuando queríamos hacer algún plan divertido, un amigo con dinero, nunca sobra, la novia de Emmett era Rose, la cerebrito de la escuela completa. Tenía una hermana, Jessica que estaba en un curso más alto que nosotros, que nunca me cayó bien porque envidiaba a su hermana. Rose parecía la chica perfecta, desde cara, pelo, cuerpo y mente, Rose era la mas tímida pero siempre fue la que nos mantenía con las pies en la tierra. Esa tarde no había mucho para hacer, así que jugaríamos algunas manos de dominó.

Después de clases, me fui a casa con Emmett y Rose para no caminar. Entré, saludé como siempre, pero esta vez no me quedé a dormir en el sillón, preferí subir a mi cuarto...

Mientras comía, miraba curiosa por la ventana, al asecho de mi vecino, las horas pasaron y el no salía, asi que decidí hacer mis tareas y acostarme. Mientas miraba mi blanco techo, pensaba en el tema de Banner y creando historias y fantasías en mi mente me quedé dormida. Unas horas después, mami entró en mi cuarto y me dijo que saldría a la tiendo con papi. Le pedí que me comprara algo de comer, que me dejara algo de dinero y que se llevara a Leah pues mis amigos y yo nos reuniríamos en la casa de Rose a jugar dominó.

En cuanto se fueron, me puse unos jeans y un t-shirt aeropostale verde, un par de sandalias verdes y una cartera verde, llamé a Alice, para que llegara y poder pedir un taxi. Cuando llegó, yo estaba en la galería, esperando atenta a que de la casa de mis vecinos, saliera alguna señal de vida, pero que va, nada de nada. El taxi llegó y nos fuimos.

Estuve un poco perdida toda la noche, gane solo un par de veces, cosa rara en mi pues siempre ganaba todos los partidos, ya que, el señor Masen, antes de morir me enseñó a jugar como una apostadora profesional...

-Bella ¿estás enferma?- preguntó Emmett

-Si manita, ¿que es lo que te pasa hoy?- me dijo Alice

-No es nada, no me hagan caso, gajes del oficio-

La noche culminó como de costumbre, yo tomaba un taxi y las parejitas se quedaban en la casa para despedirse a solas. Aunque me gustaba el can, ya me estaba doliendo un poquito que yo estuviera solita...

Pasaron los días y yo solo miraba la ventana y la puerta de aquella casa que se había vuelto mi obsesión... Una tarde cualquiera, alguien llamo por teléfono, era una llamada que yo nunca hubiera imaginado. Era la señora Masen, que me invitaba a pasarme la tarde del sábado con ella, como en los viejos tiempos...

El sábado temprano me puse un vestido azul, y unos zapatos blancos, dejé mi pelo caer sobre mi espalda y llené un bolsito de bollos dulces. Antes de las diez de la mañana, crucé la calle, toqué a la puerta, y el mayordomo me paso al comedor donde la señora Masen me esperaba para desayunar...

-Hola mi niña-

-Hola abuela- le respondí

-que bueno verte- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Nos sentamos a la mesa, donde me serví un inmenso plato de frutas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Es bueno saber que tu apetito es el mismo de siempre- me dijo sonriendo

-así es abuela, el hambre es un hábito que no se me quitara jamás- le dije con alegría

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en el patio frente a la hermosa piscina que escondía esa casa y mientras yo leía una de las historias favoritas de la abuela, ella tejía unas mediecitas de bebé...

-¿Nacerá un nuevo nieto?- le pregunté curiosa

-No- me dijo –pero espero que pronto me des la alegre noticia-

-¿yo abuela? Pero yo solo tengo 16 años- le dije

-Yo tuve a Carlos a las 15, asi que no hay imposibles- dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente

Continué leyendo, y de repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí...

-Buenos días- dijo una varonil voz

-Hola mi niño, creí que no te habías levantado- dijo la señora

-Acabo de llegar de la tienda, te traje unos dulces y leche, tu sabes que a mi no me gusta la cama después de las ocho de la mañana-

Me volteé y le sonreí tímidamente...

-Bella, él es Edward Cullen, mi nieto, hijo de Sarah-

Me puse de pié y lo saludé con la mano, el la tomó y le dio un beso, luego el acercó una silla y me pidió que continuara leyendo la historia... La mañana pasó fugaz, como un sueño que muchos tienen y que pocos cumplen.

En la tarde, la abuela se durmió como de costumbre, y Edward y yo, nos quedamos en el jardín bebiendo jugo y hablando...

-Y... ¿de donde eres?- pregunté

-De España, mis padres viven allá, pero yo amo demasiado a mi abuela para abandonarla, así que decidí venir a vivir con ella por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentre mi vocación en la vida-

-¿estudias?-

-Me gradué de bachiller hace 2 años pero solo me hice técnico en enfermería, lo que me gusta es el béisbol, incluso, estoy tratando de entrar en los yankees, pero aún estoy en prueba y espera-

-Ojalá que puedas realizar tu sueño- le dije

-Si, gracias, pero hablemos de ti, lo mío es un poco aburrido- me dijo

-Bueno, yo naci aquí en Phoenix, he vivido en la misma casa toda mi vida, tengo una hermana menor llamada Leah y un hermano mayor llamado Darren que vive en Inglaterra. Estoy cursando el 3ro de bachiller y mis expectativas son estudiar derecho y ser la mejor abogada para los que lleguen a mí. Otro detalle es que mi padre es de Costa Rica, por eso hablo inglés y español… como tú-

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?- me dijo repentinamente

-el marrón- le respondí -¿y el tuyo?-

-El azul- me dijo

-¿Y cual es tu canción favorita?-le pregunté curiosa

-Bueno, no es precisamente una canción con letras "Claro de Luna", de Claude Debbusy-

-¿no te gusta la música?- le pregunté

-Si, pero la instrumental es mi favorita- me respondió -¿y cual es tu música?- preguntó

-Yo me identifico mas con The Maine, Linkin Park y Muse-

Y asi entre pregunta y pregunta la tarde se fue haciendo noche...

-Son las 8, tengo que irme...- le dije, viendo en sus ojos verdes la desilusión

-Te llevo a tu casa, pero antes respóndeme algo más-

-Está bien-

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

-el 13 de septiembre-

Después de contestarle, se puso de pié y me llevó a mi casa. Mientras cruzábamos la calle, me di cuenta que no sentía mis nalgas, no me había parado de aquella silla en todo el día, perdida en las palabras de Edward.

Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa con un "buenas noches" y un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que volaba literalmente pero disimulé un poco. La verdad es que Edward me traía loca, loca no, loquita, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su voz, todo su ser me transportaba de planeta.

Los siguientes días, lo veía salir muy temprano, bajo lluvia o bajo sol, se iba vestido de yankees y volvía en la tarde, muerto del cansancio... Yo me había puesto de rutina, estar todas las mañanas en la ventana de cuarto para despedirme y todas las tardes en la ventana de la sala para saludarlo.

Después de varias semanas, se fue debilitando, lo veía pálido y flacucho, cansado y ojeroso; tanto asi que un dia, cuando llegaba, salí y le pregunté con curiosidad la razón de su demacrado rostro, a lo que el me respondió:

-Es que no he comido en todo el dia, bueno, si me desayuné, pero eso lo quemé en el estadio, nunca como nada allá porque la cocinera no ha llegado cuando yo ya voy saliendo-

-Pero tu no puedes hacer eso, te puede hacer mucho daño-le dije preocupada-es mas, yo, te voy a preparar la comida de todos los días, en la mañana, en lugar de saludarme desde afuera, entras a buscar una buena comida que te voy a hacer, yo pudiendo ayudarte, no te lo voy a negar- le dije muy dispuesta

-¿En serio? Ay no eso seria mucho trabajo para ti, y nada justo déjame decirte-

-No fuera justo si me estuvieras obligando. Yo lo hago porque quiero, y no te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando que lo voy a hacer, mañana a las cinco y media de la mañana estará tu comida... ¿Qué te apetece?-

-Bueno, esta bien mamá, prepárame algo que me de mucha energía, carbohidratos es lo que necesito-

-Okey, se bien lo que te voy a preparar-

Lo único que me preocupaba era que papi o mami me descubrieran cocinando en plena madrugada...

Nos despedimos para que el pudiera dormir y yo pudiera hacer mi tarea tranquila sabiendo que yo resolvería su problema. Estuve pensando en él toda la noche, en su voz y en el simple pero maravilloso beso que me había dado en la mejilla y en la forma que me hablaba. Me levante a las cuatro de la mañana y le preparé dos libras de espagueti con salsa roja, le puse mucho queso, 3 plátanos verdes en rodajas y 2 litros de jugo de naranja natural, lo entré en una lonchera y ahí al ladito le puse un chicle y una galleta oreo, le di un beso al paquete y esperé que saliera de la casa.

De inmediato lo vi, le pregunté si había desayunado bien, me respondió que si, se bebió unas pastillas de vitaminas, tomó la lonchera, me dio un beso y se fue a tomar el bus, mientras yo me fui a preparar para la escuela. En las clases, me estaba durmiendo y lo único que pude tomar en mi mente fue el resumen de "Querido Nadie", supe que era sobre una joven pareja que van a tener un bebé y no saben como tomar la situación de una manera responsable.

En la tarde, Alice se quedaría en mi casa a planear un trabajo de fin de semestre, toda la tarde estuvimos en la sala "estudiando", pero yo estaba mas atenta a la llegada de mi príncipe pelotero, pero esperé para nada, pues cuando llegó no pude saludarlo porque entró a la casa sin siquiera mirar hacia la ventana. Mas tarde mandó la lonchera con la sirvienta...

Cuando mi reloj despertador dio las cuatro, me levanté y le preparé una batida de frutas con leche, ñame con queso y bistec encebollado y un poquito de arroz con leche, una botella de agua y 2 mentas de anís, el paso a buscarlo, me dejo mi beso en la mejilla y una disculpa por no haber saludado el dia anterior.

Entre él y yo estaba surgiendo algo muy bonito que me ilusionaba más y más, lo mejor fue que paso a ser algo mas que una linda ilusión, pues unos meses después de que yo siguiera cuidándolo y mimándolo como lo estaba haciendo sucedió algo que profundamente soñaba.

El pobre se sentía culpable y mal de que yo lo mimara e hiciera cosas que nadie haría por él, me dediqué a darle de comer, comprar sus vitaminas y preocuparme porque se viera bien por fuera y que se sintiera feliz por dentro.

Una tarde de domingo, Leah tenía una presentación de su banda favorita, mis padres la llevaron y yo me quedé en casa terminado el proyecto porque Alice andaba con su familia... Edward me vió solita escribiendo y no dudó en tocar a mi puerta.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola- le dije yo escondiendo mi emoción

-¿Solita?-

-Si- dije yo en tono de recelo

Nos sentamos en el columpio de la galería y entramos en un tema que me urgía por hablar...

-Edward, ¿crees que estoy haciendo demasiado por ti? Quiero decir eso de cocinar para ti y comprarte las vitaminas, ¿es demasiado?-

-Para serte sincero, si es bastante, pero me gusta sentirme consentido por una mujer tan bella como tu, el que tus manos sean las que me cocinen es para mí un privilegio, y cuando te veo preocuparte por mi, entonces me siento especial-

Al decirme esas palabras, se acercó minuciosamente a mi rostro. Debo admitir que me sentí fría y nerviosa, pero él, no se aprovechó de mi "inocencia". Se puso de pié, me dio las buenas noches y regresó a su casa.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, las palabras y las imágenes de los momentos que pase con el no me dejaron descansar. Edward se había vuelto mi completa obsesión, literalmente mi primer amor, nunca me había sentido de esa manera con respecto a nadie.

Al dia siguiente, cuando regresó de jugar, no fue a su casa, sino que se detuvo en la galería y me entregó algo...

-esto es para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo, dándome un paquetito que contenía una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón, era muy bello...

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo, lo que hago, lo hago con gusto-...y mirando la prenda fijamente le dije-¿me lo pones?- Y desde ese momento no me lo quite jamás...

Era el miércoles en la madrugada, me desperté bien temprano pues quería prepararle algo más especial ese día. Además de unos sándwiches de pollo con jugo de cereza, le preparé yo misma unas galletas de chocolate con almendras...

-Buenos días- me dijo con cara de sueño

-Hola Edward- le dije con una gran sonrisa –Hoy te preparé algo mas especial para agradecer la cadena-

-¿Qué es? Huele a chocolate aquí dentro-

-Si, son unas galletas que acabo de preparar- dije yo con una sonrisa

-No, no, no, pero tú eres una cosa seria, nos vamos a pasar la vida agradeciéndonos-

-Pero si el que insiste en agradecer eres tú-

-Bueno- dijo con un tono más grave –te voy a agradecer por adelantado-

Me puse algo nerviosa cuando habló asi, y definitivamente tenia las razones para estarlo... Edward se acercó y sin aviso, a las 5:10 de la mañana, me besó, se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba volteó la cabeza y sonrió, mientras yo, me quedé paralizada como una idiota...

En la escuela, no podía ni siquiera escuchar las clases, me sentía como una estúpida, trataba de concentrarme, pero solo pensaba en eso, ese beso, tan tierno y sin aviso, un beso que simplemente y sin dudarlo, había sido uno que nunca olvidaría…

-¿que tal si vamos a la playa este sábado nos vamos a la casa de campo de mis padres?- preguntó Emmett mientras comíamos

-¡Si eso se oye bien!- dijo Rose

-Umju-dije yo

-Nos quedamos desde el viernes hasta el domingo, asi es mejor- dijo Alice

-Umju- dije yo

-Si, y llevamos comida rápida para no perder tiempo- dijo Jasper

-Umju-

-Umju, y después cuando lleguemos, nos tiramos por el puente colgante a ver si nos matamos, ¿verdad Bella?- dijo Emmett

-Umju- contesté yo

Mis amigos intentaron preguntarme la razón de porque estaba tan idiotizada, pero Alice se encargó de hacerles saber todo con detalles, como mi mejor amiga que era, yo se lo había contado todo con lujo de detalle. Y mientras ellos hablaban, yo estaba desesperada por llegar a mi casa para dormir un poco y luego verlo a él.

Cuando llegué, saludé pero no quise comer. Mis padres se preocuparon un poco pero yo los convencí de que estaba tan cansada que necesitaba dormir y no tenía hambre. Me tiré en mi cama y solo me sentía volar y volar sobre la cama, y luego caí en un profundo sueño... Cuando desperté, eran las seis de la tarde, ¡ya el había llegado hacia rato y no lo pude ver!... Me molesté tanto conmigo misma, que me bebí un vaso de jugo y me acosté a dormir de nuevo...

Por todas las horas que había dormido, me levanté a plena dos de la mañana sin sueño. Por suerte la luna estaba hermosa, tan grande y tan brillante tan bella como el amor que crecía entre Edward y yo. Cuando estaba de lo mas concentrada vi una piedrecilla volando y pegando en mi ventana, al principio no hice caso, pero las piedras estaban insistentes que tuve que asomarme, y allí estaba él, abrí la ventana y lo saludé...

Él quería que yo bajara, pero me era imposible hacerlo, mis padres se podrían dar cuenta y morirse ellos del susto, o en el mejor de los casos, matarme a mí. Asi que Edward entró en una faceta en la que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, se colgó de las ramas del árbol floral que cubría parte de mi ventana, y en un dos por tres, estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas loco?-

-Ay Bella, perdóname en serio, tienes razón, no debería estar aquí, me voy-

-No, no te vayas, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que paso esta mañana- le dije yo para que no se fuera

-Pero no hay mucho que hablar, aquí esta demás decir que tu me gustas y tú me correspondes- dijo sonriendo seguro de lo que decía

-¿pero, tú solo me quieres para pasar el rato?- le pregunté

-¿crees que si te quisiera para el rato estaría aquí, en tu cuarto, a las 2 de la mañana arriesgando mi pellejo?, perdóname pero yo contigo quiero para largo- dijo aferrando su cuerpo al mío que estaba tembloroso... – ¿Por que tiemblas?-

-Porque esa es mi reacción hacia ti, porque me gustas también-

Me besó y entonces comprendí porque, cuando mis amigos se besaban, no querían separarse jamás. Sus besos eran los más dulces y suaves que había probado jamás...

Mientras me sentía en otro planeta, escuché como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto, y en fracciones de segundos, yo estaba acostada "dormida", y él metido de cabeza, bajo mi cama. Era papá, se acercó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, yo actué perfectamente, y Edward no se movió, parecía como si no estuviera allí.

Pero como no existe crimen perfecto, hubo un detalle, la ventana había quedado abierta, papá la cerró tranquilamente, esperé a que cerrara la puerta y cuando escuché que cerró la puerta de su propio cuarto, me levanté tranquila como quien se mueve dormido, fue entonces cuando vi todo en calma y me puse de pié. Edward se había quedado dormido, y se veía tan bonito allí, que lo dejé tranquilo, debajo de mi cama.

Yo, bajé mi almohada al piso y me dormí a su lado, a las 4, el despertador sonó y yo salté del susto. Lo desperté, bajamos como dos ladrones, salió por la puerta del frente, mientras yo me quedaba a prepararle el desayuno...


	3. 2da Base

**2da base**

Al fin había llegado el sábado que tanto había esperado, mis padres se habían resistido un poco, pero al final, Alice los convenció de dejarme ir. Preparé mis maletas con algunos vestidos de playa, zapatillas, pijamas, una ropa de ejercitarme, el traje de baño y objetos personales. Y lo más importante de todo, era que había logrado convencer a Edward de que fuera con nosotros. No iba a ser justo que yo, teniendo mi novio, tuviese aún que continuar aguantando gorro a mis amigos. Claro, todo saldría bien, siempre y cuando, mis padres no supieran que Edward y yo éramos algo.

Emmett llegó bien temprano en una van, habíamos quedado, que para no tener muchos problemas, como Edward era mayor de edad, él manejaría. Pusimos las maletas, yo me monté con él adelante, y detrás se repartirían los otros...

La verdad es que ocurrió lo que nunca imaginé, Edward se llevó de lo más bien con los chicos, aunque nos llevaba 3 años, se integró perfectamente, puso una buena música y hasta se pasó de chistoso. Incluso en una de las paradas, se hizo cargo de la cuenta completa y hasta un peluche precioso me compró.

Cuando llegamos a la hacienda tan preciosa, nos acomodamos por pareja... algo peligroso que durmiéramos juntos, pero nos encomendamos al santo del celibato para no pecar... Luego de arreglar todo, nos pusimos los trajes de baño, las mujeres nos fuimos a preparar algo de comer, mientras los muchachos se metieron a la piscina.

Nos pasamos la tarde en el agua y jugueteando, incluso haciendo competencias de quien cruzaba la piscina mas rápido, o quien aguantaba mas la respiración. A eso de las seis, entramos a la casa y nos pusimos pijamas, salimos a la galería, yo me acosté en la hamaca mientras comíamos malvaviscos tostados con mermelada de chocolate.

Y algo que definitivamente no esperaba, algo inédito e irrepetible sucedió, Edward se puso de pié, y se apareció con una guitarra en la mano, la sonrisa me cubrió toda la cara, de oreja a oreja y ¡que estúpida que no pude esconder ni un poquito mi emoción!

-Esto va para la mujer que en un poquito tiempo, cambió mi vida-

Edward comenzó a cantar "I wanna love you" de The Maine... y debo decir que me gustaba mas como cantante que como pelotero, no porque jugara mal, sino porque cantaba mejor...

Después de que terminó, lo tomamos de rockola, lo poníamos a tocar la melodía mientras Alice, Rose o yo cantábamos. Al final de la noche, Rose quedó dormida, como siempre, y como siempre, Emmett la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Luego Alice y Jazz se fueron acomodando en su aposento...

-¿Por qué esa mirada tan pícara en los ojos?- me preguntó

-pues, estoy feliz contigo, te has comportado como un príncipe hoy-

-Pues a mi me complace mucho tener a mi princesa feliz-

-¿te gustaría terminar el día como todo un Romeo?- le pregunté

-¿Como?-

-Hazme y dime lo que quiero escuchar sentir-

-¿me crees adivino?-

-No, se que tu eres mi novio y que sabrás lo que quiero en una noche después de un dia lleno de cansancio y ajetreo-

Y ¿saben que ocurrió? Pues el adivino, si adivinó lo que quería, me tomó en brazos, me dijo "te adoro" al oído y me llevó a la cama... que quede claro, a dormir...

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entró por mi ventana y daba en mis ojos, yo quería cerrar las cortinas, pero no quería pararme asi que intente pedirle a Edward que lo hiciera por mi pero cuando toqué su parte de la cama, estaba vacía...

Abrí los ojos de repente, y cuando me iba a poner de pié para buscarlo a él y a los chicos, en ese mismo momento él venia entrando con una bandeja llena de comida, manzanas, fresas, kiwi, jugo, chocolate caliente, te, café, tostadas con mantequilla y queso, y una rosa.

-¡ay mi amor! ¡Que lindo! Pero no tenias que molestarte...-le dije yo, llena de emoción

-Bells, si tu te levantas todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana a cocinar para mi, ¿Por qué no puedo yo complacerte por hoy?-

Los dos nos quedamos en la cama comiendo juntitos y hablando de lo que haríamos ese dia. Los demás aun no se habían levantado, pero Alice se había despertado con el olor del café, y al ver a Edward cocinando, despertó y fue a buscar a Rose para espiarnos...

Mientras Edward y yo comíamos, ellas dos estaban acechando detrás de la puerta, al final no pudieron aguantarse y entraron de repente...

-¡Ay que lindos!- exclamó Alice

-No, no, no pero ustedes ni bien abren los ojos para ya estar comiendo- dijo Rose

-Alice, compréndeme, yo no puedo dejar que mi princesa se muera de hambre, estoy necesitado de ella, no voy a permitir que se quede sin energía y que luego, no pueda darme de su amor-

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando Edward dijo eso, y yo, lo recompense con un beso...

Ese sábado, en la tarde, nos pusimos unos pantalones cómodos y unas sudaderas con tenis. Nos fuimos a caminar y a deleitarnos con los bellos paisajes que rodeaban la casa de campo. Phoenix era siempre demasiado caluroso, pero en este lugar habian conseguido mantener una frescura increíble, aunque la temperatura sobrepasaba los 40 grados, alli siempre se sentia bien. De todos modos, yo nunca sentia la diferencia, a mi me encantaba el calor, sentir el sol sobre mi piel…

Caminamos por horas y horas hablábamos de cómo nos habíamos conocido cada uno y de cómo nos habíamos enamorado sin darnos cuenta y sin previo aviso de Cupido. Hubo un momento en el que salimos de nuevo al camino que nos llevaba a la casa y echamos a correr, yo no podía, por una afección que tenía en el corazón, no podía correr mucho porque me sofocaba rápidamente, la cuestión es que nadie lo sabía porque no me interesaba contarles a mis amigos mis enfermedades.

Mientras corríamos, los veía alejarse, de pronto, me dolió mucho el pecho y, los dejé de ver...

Cuando abrí los ojos, allí estaba Rose con un algodón empapado de alcohol, y Edward estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación, luego vi entrar a los demás. Alice traía una bandeja con té de canela.

Mientras ellos me obligaban a beber el té yo, entre bobas palabras intentaba decirles que no podía beber ese té, porque me subiría la presión de nuevo, que lo que necesitaba era algo con ajo para que me la estabilizara.

-Chicos…- les decía yo forzadamente

-No, no hables, anda bebe el té para que te mejores- me decía Edward que parecía muerto de miedo

Al cabo de un rato, tuve fuerzas suficientes y les pude explicar con lujo de detalle todo el cuento... Esa noche, aunque insistí que ya estaba bien, Edward durmió con su mano en mi pecho, dejaron una cabeza completa de ajo con un vaso de agua y un cuchillo, además, todos dormimos con las puertas de las habitaciones abiertas y con ropa "decente" y maletas listas por si teníamos que salir de emergencia. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue reírme de la actitud sobre protectora de todos.

Al dia siguiente, nos fuimos de regreso a casa en la tarde, con los deseos incesantes de volver...

Tengo que confesar que la parte mas apasionante del noviazgo es la conquista, porque, al pasar los días, me estaba cansando de levantarme a las cuatro a cocinarle en sumo silencio para que no me descubrieran, claro, después que lo veía cuando venia a buscar la lonchera, con los besos que me daba, me daba por bien servida. Además esos besos, por el simple hecho de ser prohibidos eran como agua en el desierto...

Aun recuerdo nuestra primera discusión. Había quedado con los chicos de juntarnos en la casa de Alice un viernes a hacer un trabajo sobre el libro de Banner; ese viernes, él lo tenia libre y, a última hora, cuando tenia todo planeado, me dijo que me quedara con él. Yo le expliqué que no podía y el se molestó un poco pero ni siquiera se dio a notar.

Después de que regresé de hacer el trabajo, entré de un pronto a la casa de la señora Masen, pero cuando pregunté por él, la muchacha de servicio me dijo que él no estaba en casa. Y aunque el no estuviera, me quedé un rato con la abuela...

-Hola mi niña-

-Hola abuela- le dije tratando de esconder mis ansias de verlo

-¿Como estás mi vida?- preguntó

-Yo… muy bien…- mordí mis labios, ella continuaba mirandome de tal manera que tuve que bajar la mirada, luego me sonrojé…

-Bella, yo perfectamente estoy enterada de lo que pasa entre mis dos nietos preferidos- me dijo sonriendo

-yo… me lo imaginaba, usted es la que mas sabe, por calladita- dije sincera

-Bueno, porque se, quiero preguntarte si sucede algo entre ustedes-

-no ¿Por qué?- le pregunté preocupada

-Es que, aunque el me va a reclamar, tienes que saber que está aquí en la casa pero no quiere verte-

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada malo- le respondí algo alterada

-Me contó que hoy te fuiste con tus amigos y lo dejaste solo-me dijo haciendo señas de que me calmara

-Pero es que abuela, él no me reclamó, y yo estaba haciendo tareas, no jugando-

-Bueno, yo voy a hablar con él, voy a tratar de persuadirlo, no te preocupes-

Salí de la casa con la carita de preocupación que mi madre no podía dejar de notar aunque yo tratara de ocultarla. Entré y subí a mi cuarto sin ver a nadie y me puse a mirar por la ventana, yo más que bien sabía que nuestras habitaciones se encontraban frente a frente, y solo esperaba que él abriera la cortina, pero nunca pasó.

Alrededor de las once, todos en mi casa continuaban despiertos, Leah estaba enferma y la estaban atendiendo. Hubo un momento en el que se quedó dormida al fin, y mi madre toco a mi puerta...

-Bella, ¿necesitas hablar con alguien?- me dijo

-no- le dije fríamente

-Pues yo sospecho que sí, anda, dime ¿todo en orden con Edward?-

Me quedé helada, ¿Cómo sabia mi madre lo nuestro? Y la pregunta más fuerte ¿lo sabia mi padre?

-¿Edward? Mamá, ¿Qué tiene él que ver conmigo?-

-Por favor, no te hagas la loca conmigo, yo bien se que ustedes tienen algo, ¿crees que no te siento cocinar a las cuatro de la mañana? Ó ¿piensas que no me di cuenta que fue con ustedes a la casa de campo? Ó simplemente ¿crees que no veo como tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves llegar del estadio?-

Con todo esto, tuve que aceptarlo, para mi suerte, papá ni sospechaba de lo que se movía en su propia casa. Cuando le dije a mami lo de la discusión, me resolvió la ecuación mas rápido que de carrera, que yo solo tenia que usar mis encantos femeninos para persuadirlo y punto, que eso desaparecería mi error.

Después de una larga conversación, nos fuimos a dormir, y a las tres de la mañana, mami entró en mi cuarto y me dijo que saldrían a la emergencia a llevar a Leah, que me quedaria sola, que me portara bien.

Inmediatamente el carro arrancó, se me quitó el sueño, pero me quedé acostada esperando a caer rendida de nuevo, pero menos iba a descansar, cuando él, me lanzó piedritas a la ventana, me puse de pié y cuando lo vi allí, se me puso la piel de gallina. Le hice señas para que me esperara en la puerta, él se lo encontró un poco raro, pero accedió, bajé de inmediato y abrí.

-Hola- dijo

-Hola- le respondí mas débil de lo que quise –Edward… yo… lo siento-

-Shh…- dijo tapando mis labios con sus dedos tan suaves –perdóname tu a mi por ser tan berrinchudo- se acercó a mi y selló nuestros labios con un beso.

Nos sentamos en la sala, a la luz de una vela y cuando me pude dar cuenta, vi que él tenía la guitarra en la espalda...

-¿vas a cantar algo?- le pregunté con una sonrisa soñadora

Y sin mas preámbulos me cantó una canción que, aun, cada vez que la escucho, se me pone la piel de gallina: "Estoy enamorado" de Thalia con Pedro Capó.

Mientras cantaba, yo pensaba en ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese momento tan hermoso e inolvidable? Y cuando la canción acabó, nos quedamos en silencio, lo miré durante un largo momento a los ojos y cuando no aguantaba más, tomé su cara entre mis manos, y lo besé. Lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, él hizo su guitarra a un lado y yo me subí sobre sus piernas dispuesta a todo en ese momento, entonces me di cuenta de algo, ese sí era un hombre de verdad. Edward me quitó, me dio otro último beso y se fue a dormir.

Fue verdaderamente un milagro de tiempo, pues en el mismo momento que yo cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto, mis padres se estaban estacionando en la marquesina... Después de esa noche, concluí que la mejor parte de las discusiones, son las reconciliaciones… ¿o no?

Las siguientes semanas, Edward comenzó a comprender que yo necesitaba mi espacio y tiempo propio, que al igual que él, yo tenia mis responsabilidades en la escuela, que debía trabajar duro para graduarme e ir a la universidad y ser la mejor abogada, como siempre había soñado. Yo sabía que él se sentía un poco abandonado, pero yo no podía sentirlo en carne propia, así que el destino me hizo sentirlo de una manera cruel y castigadora, un poco injusta y desesperante.

El día que Edward me dijo que se iba a Boston, sentí como mi vida se rompía en mil pedazos, para tener solo 16 años, estaba amando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que me dominaba y no podía sacarlo así por así.

Edward se iría desde marzo indefinidamente, meses de completo desasosiego, pero me dijo que esta era la oportunidad de su vida, que si conseguía entrar a las ligas mayores, hasta nos casaríamos, para que así, yo pudiera irme con él, pero que necesitaba esta oportunidad porque no podíamos vivir de amor, era necesario planificar todo con tiempo... Era diciembre, y él, ya hacia maletas para abrir sus alas y partir.


	4. 3era Base

**3ra Base**

Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, disfrutar cada minuto que pasábamos juntos, para mi cumpleaños 17, celebramos una fiesta en la casa de la abuela con mis amigos y mi familia, que acabó tardísimo, incluso, ese mismo dia, lo presenté a mi familia como mi novio oficial, porque él me lo pidió.

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- me preguntó unos días antes de la cena

-Mi papá Charlie y mi madre Reneé, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues necesito saber sus nombres para cuando les dedique la canción "Su hija me gusta"-

-¿Planeas decirles ya?- le dije nerviosa

-Claro ¿quieres que esperemos a casarnos? No, no, esto va en serio, así que mis suegros y yo vamos a hablar como tiene que ser-

Y en la cena de que hacían cada año para mi cumpleaños, después de una larga y desesperante conversación, mi padre aceptó darle la bienvenida al clan Swan, como decíamos nosotros.

Mientras más se acercaba marzo, más miedo tenía de perder a Edward, me aterraba la idea de que por la fama no pudiera volver a ver sus bellos ojos azules, y que no pudiera volver a tocar su suave piel. El pensar que podría no volver a escuchar su voz era algo que hacia estremecer mi corazón y mi mente. De verdad estaba enamorada.

Por las noches, nos sentábamos en el columpio de la galería, mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza sobre su regazo, él, me contaba todo lo que haríamos cuando al fin yo fuera su esposa, me dijo que podría hacer lo que yo quisiera, que si quería estudiar lo podía hacer, y si quería ser ama de casa y esposa, también lo podía hacer, que yo seria por siempre la reina de su vida, la única que tendría poder sobre sus decisiones.

Había un tema del cual a mi no me gustaba hablar, pero que él tocaba mucho… hijos. Siempre decía que se conformaba con tener una parejita, el campeón, y la princesita, que a partir de allí, si había mas, era mi opción.

Mientras mas hablaba del futuro, mucho más me ilusionaba yo con nuestro amor. Me dolía un poco que se fuera a perder mi graduación que era en julio, pero todo sacrificio, según él, iba a valer la pena cuando nos viéramos viviendo como reyes…

Una tarde de domingo, mientras mis padres y unos amigos jugaban póker, él se apareció en mi casa, yo estaba en mi cuarto escribiendo un ensayo y Leah entró emocionada repitiendo una y otra vez, -¡Ha venido a visitarte! ¡Ha venido Edward!-. Yo, me puse de pié, y me peiné, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con blanco y con mis pies descalzos...

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Edward estaba contemplando una fotografía de cuando yo tenía siete meses de nacida

-¿Qué miras?- le dije

-Hola mi vida- dijo el, poniéndose de pie y besándome

-Hola mi amor, ¿me has extrañado?- le dije con mucha ternura, mientras Leah nos miraba por las rendijas de las escaleras

-Ni te imaginas, estaba completamente ansioso por verte-

-¿Qué es eso que miras?- le pregunté de nuevo

-Creo que eres tú, ¿verdad?- me dijo

-Si, en efecto, soy yo, allí tenía siete meses de edad-

El, se quedó viendo la foto unos segundos, como pensando en lo que iba a decir para decirlo con las mejores palabras...

-Espero que todos nuestros hijos, se parezcan a ti, en especial las niñas-

-te encantan las niñas ¿no?-

-Me fascinan ¿Y a ti?-

-Si, pero me gustaría tener más niños y una niña para consentirla ¿Qué nombres te gustan?-le pregunté

-Sara Elizabeth, por mi madre, Esme por mi abuela y estaba pensando en Carlie, por Charlie, tu padre y Carlisle, mi padre… ¿Qué nombres les pondrias tu a los niños?-

-Buenos, igual que tu, me gusta ponerles nombres de personas a las que quiero, Anthony, por tu segundo nombre, y Charlie, por mi padre-

Nos sentamos a hablar en la sala, a ver fotos antiguas y a relatar historias de nuestras respectivas familias… finalmente, como a las once de la noche, ya estábamos cansados, yo me paré a recoger, el me ayudó y un rato después, papi entró del jardín algo cansado pero muy feliz de haber pasado una tarde amena con sus amigos.

Cuando papi se preparaba para subir, me echó un guiño para que despidiera a Edward, así que salimos a la galería, le di un beso y lo envié a su casa con dulzura. Mi padre comprendía que estábamos enamorados pero tenía sus reservas con él, no entablaba mucha conversación, y me controlaba los horarios, me tenía a jugo con las notas, me amenazaba con que siguiera con mi índice alto.

Un sábado en la tarde, Edward me llevó a ver un juego de ligas menores, para que yo pudiera ir familiarizándome con lo que me esperaba junto a él. La verdad es que a mi me gustaba el béisbol, pero, esos pequeños equipos me aburrían. Aunque no me sentía tan cómoda, debía aparentarlo para hacerlo sentir bien y a gusto, demostrarle que estaría con él en todas las situaciones.

3 semanas antes de que se fuera, mis padres irían con la madrina de Leah que se haría un trasplante de médula ósea, y no quería estar sola, así que les pidió a ellos que estuvieran a su lado, los tres se fueron bien temprano pues debían tomar un avión hacia Carolina del Norte. Como Leah hizo un drama, tuvieron que llevarla también.

Papi confiaba en mí, pero no quería dejarme sola por 3 días cuando él sabía perfectamente que mi novio vivía frente a mi casa y que estaba de vacaciones de prácticas, y aunque yo estuviera en plenas clases, eso no interfería entre nosotros. Papá había sido joven, y sabía el descontrol que nos caracteriza. Pero no hubo remedio, debía quedarme, por las mismas clases.

El segundo dia de estar sola, Edward fue a la casa, estaba cada vez mas emocionado, faltaba poco para irse... Mientras pasaba la tarde, aumentaba el calor y decidí dejarlo viendo televisión y yo me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí, chequeé que él estuviera sentado en el mueble y allí estaba. Yo siempre acostumbraba a llenarme de crema y de lociones después de bañarme, me puse un juego ropa interior blanca y me quedé con mi melena suelta. Cuando estaba peinándome frente a mi espejo, observaba que había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella niña que ansiaba tener cuerpo de mujer.

En lo que yo estaba en otra dimensión, Edward estaba parado en la puerta de mi cuarto viéndome detalladamente… para cuando yo me di cuenta, ya él había examinado cada parte de mí. Cuando volteé, no puedo negar que me sentí súper bien pero a la vez asustada, me quedé paralizada, el me veía y se reía a carcacajadas, como si fuéramos dos jovencitos de 13 ó 14 años.

Cuando pude reaccionar tomé la toalla pero el me detuvo y me dijo:

-¿Por qué quieres ocultar tal belleza? Eres preciosa, por favor quédate así para mí.-

No sentí más comodidad, era demasiado abuso de la confianza que me habían dado mis padres, pero aún así, hice lo que me pidió y me quedé en ropa interior, él se acostó en mi cama y yo con él. Hablamos toda la tarde, nos la pasamos haciendo historias, hablando de música entre otras cosas, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Despertamos al cabo de unas cuantas horas, yo me levanté y él se quedó acostado leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Juventud en Éxtasis". Preparé un poco de café y luego le llevé una taza a la cama...

-¿te gusta Cuauhtémoc?- le pregunté

-Leí "la fuerza de Sheccid" y me encantó, asi que este deberá gustarme más- me dijo

Mientras él leía concentrado, yo, lo veía y no me cansaba de mirarlo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas, su pelo, todo de él era perfecto para mí. Al cabo de un rato, me volví loca. Puse las tazas vacías en el piso, y mientras el continuaba leyendo, comencé besarlo. Edward trataba de no caer, y yo al ver que no me hacia caso sonreí, desistí y me quedé en su pecho acostada, al fin entendí que hasta casarnos, no obtendría nada de él; pero al parecer, cambió de opinión.

Edward cerró el libro tranquilamente y yo me quedé viéndolo fijamente a los ojos ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder… Se puso de lado, frente a frente a mí y comenzó a besarme, yo respondí, me era imposible rechazarlo, de un momento a otro comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por mi estómago de arriba hacia abajo y mi piel se puso completamente de gallina.

Edward se encimó en mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo sentí como una húmeda calidez llenaba mi entrepierna, esto era algo diferente, algo que no podía entender…

-Edward…- dije en un suspiro mientras el besaba en medio de mis pechos

Sentí como sonrió contra mi piel –Esto es lo que les pasa a las niñas malas Isabella, y tú has sido mala todo el día-

Yo reí, esto me estaba gustando… demasiado

Lo ayudé a deshacerse de su sudadera azul, que terminó en algún lugar de la habitación, esto me permitió contemplar completamente su hermoso cuerpo, que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles.

Comenzó a halar los tirantes de mis sujetadores, haciendo que se estrellaran contra mí blanca piel dejando seguras marcas rojas… me volvía loca, yo apretaba su cabello cobrizo contra mí con una fuerza que al parecer le gustaba…

-Me vuelves loco Bella- decía suspirando el aroma de mi piel. Su siguiente movimiento fue terminar de quitarme el sujetador, tomo mi pecho izquierdo en mi mano y comenzó a chuparlo, a succionarlo desesperadamente, mientras al otro lo acariciaba con devoción, esto lo hizo hasta que mis pezones estaban completamente erectos, eso si que era nuevo para mi, lo había escuchado tantas veces, pero no imaginaba el placer que eso me podría dar. Ya no aguantaba, necesitaba algo mas y no sabia que era…

Instintivamente desabroché su pantalón y terminé quitándoselo con los pies… y dejó mis pechos y se dirigió a mi parte baja, entonces, sin previo aviso quito mis bragas dejando mi desnudez ante sus ojos completamente maravillados. Luego hizo algo que jamás imagine, introdujo dos dedos que separaban mis labios a los lados, yo tuve que cerrar los ojos y en cuanto dejé de verlo, sentí otra humedad diferente allí, cuando me di cuenta, Edward tenia su cabeza entre mis piernas… ¡Dios ¿esto es realmente sexo?... yo pensé que sabia mucho, pero me di cuenta de que yo había sido casi monja, cuando me sintió lista, quitó sus boxers, dejándome contemplar algo que nunca me había encontrado hermoso, hasta ese momento.

Era grande, con una longitud que asustaba, su punta brillaba y me invitaba a probarlo, me acerqué y antes de que el pudiera preverlo, lo tenia en mi boca, el gimió, lo cual me excitó mucho mas. Queria ver si cabia completo en mi boca, pero solo llegaba un poco mas de la mitad, y eso llevaba a mi ángel al cielo y de regreso.

Sentí su cuerpo convulsionar y supe que el orgasmo se acercaba… allí, sin aviso, llegó y explotó en mi cara, pero no me avergoncé ni me molesté, esto me gustó, me quité un poco de su jugo de la cara y lo probé, no era creme Bruleé, pero era pasable. Edward me miró desconcertado y yo sonreí.

Estábamos jadeando y sudados… pero el no estaba satisfecho

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté

-Es que solo disfruté yo, eso no es justo- dijo y se puso de nuevo en marcha…

Hizo lo mismo de besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez ninguna parte de mi se escapó de sus labios, luego introdujo sus dos dedos…

-Perfecta… siempre lista para mi- dijo –Esto te dolerá un poco, pero solo durante unos segundos-

Sin avisarme entró en mi y yo sentí que me moría, que todo mi cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos… ya cuando estuvo dentro de mi le dije

-No te atrevas a salir-

Escuché como sonrió –no te preocupes, esto acaba de comenzar-

Edward se movía rítmicamente de adentro hacia fuera y luego de unos minutos lo hacia mas y mas rápido mi respiración iba rápido, gemia sin querer y de vez en cuando decia su nombre… De repente sentí ese nudo del que Alice tanto me hablaba que se forma en tu estómago antes de venirte…

-¡Edward!- comencé a gritar

-Eso es mi vida, córrete para mi- y toda la fuerza salió de mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban, sudaba frio y mi temperatura corporal bajó considerablemente… fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

-Te amo- me dijo Edward… y se quedó dormido

Ya mi virginidad, castidad y blanca pureza eran cosa del pasado.

Al aproximarse la hora de llegada de mis padres, Edward me dio un beso y me dijo al oído:

-Todos los momentos de felicidad que hemos pasado juntos y esto que acaba de ocurrir; eso, solo fue una demostración de lo que vivirás junto a mí, te prometo hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida, y un día, muy pronto, seremos uno solo, ante Dios y ante los hombres-

Si les digo la verdad, no creí mucho en esas palabras, no quería ilusionarme, por mas enamorada que estuviera, yo sabia que el hombre es irresponsable, infiel y traicionero.

Y así, algunas semanas después, llegó el momento temido, los meses anteriores, para mi, habían sido los mas rápidos, el día de su partida se presentó mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Me esperanzaba la idea de que cuando él volviera, seriamos para siempre y por siempre, y que seria como el cuento de hadas que siempre pinté para mí, pero tendría que esperar un buen tiempo, verán, en la vida, todo lo que se hace, se paga, y yo tenia una deuda que saldar...

Tres días antes de la partida de Edward, falté a la escuela porque no me sentía muy bien, no quería comer nada ni quería pararme de la cama. Le dije a mamá que me dolía la cabeza para no causar curiosidad en ella. No quería ver en hecho verídico que había frente a mis ojos, náuseas, mareos, y definitivamente, mi regla estaba retrasada. Estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo de Edward.

Alice se puso un poco nerviosa porque se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, y en las consecuencias que me traería. Yo, mientras tanto, no sabia si estar feliz, triste, o preocupada por la verdad que se aproximaba.

-¿Embarazada?- me dijo Alice

-Pues si, embarazada- le respondí

Rose me dijo que le contara a Edward antes de que se fuera, pero yo me negué a troncharle el sueño de su vida a mi amor, prefería ser madre soltera que congelarle la vida al hombre que me hacia feliz... El día que se fue, lo acompañé al aeropuerto tempranito, le di un beso, un par de lágrimas y lo dejé ir.

Ahora, ¿Cómo ocultaría un embarazo en mi figura tan delgada?, y ¿cómo asistiría a la escuela si, este embarazo prometía ser complicado?


	5. 1er mes

**Saluditos!... Aquí van 3 capítulos de golpe! Espero que los difruten! XOXO Kitty**

**1er mes (Marzo-Abril).**

Los primeros días, fueron infernales, las náuseas no cesaban y yo tenía que esconderlas y poner la carita de niña en salud para que mis padres, próximamente no me mataran.

En la escuela, nadie se había enterado, claro, que como no hay crimen perfecto, la enfermera, que me quería mucho y conocía a leguas a una mujer embarazada, no me enfrentó de inmediato pero me di cuenta de que ya lo sabia.

Comencé a leer mucho más que antes, necesitaba un pretexto para no salir de la habitación para más que comer o bañarme. Los domingos, asistía a misa a las seis de la mañana, siempre con grandes abrigos. En la casa paraba en vestidos, aunque el vientre no había crecido, tenía que montar el teatro desde el principio.

Trataba de no gastar el dinero de la merienda para poder comprar el ácido fólico y pagar las taxis para irme a chequear al obstetra. Cuando me hice mi primer estudio, ya tenía 3 semanas de gestación y era tan pequeño que parecía un punto en el espacio.

El Dr. Clearwater fue muy bueno conmigo desde el principio, siempre me aconsejó decirles a mis padres la verdad y al enterarse de que no comía en el colegio, me dijo que no fuera a la clínica, sino al hospital, donde él no me cobraría la consulta, ademas, siempre me regalaba muestras médicas del ácido fólico. En ocasiones, me llevó a comer, y me mandó a beber mucha leche, cosa que odiaba, pero por mi bebé, lo que fuera.

En los momentos de la clínica, mis padres siempre pensaron que estaba estudiando con amigas, nunca había mentido tanto en mi vida. Definitivamente, el primer mes fue el más difícil, aunque no era el gran lio esconder la panza, me hacia falta Edward, me hacia falta la confianza que tenia en mis padres y me aterraba dia y noche pensar en el momento que todo se supiera todo.

Solía llorar porque no encontraba la salida del laberinto en el que me había metido... Sé que me lo merecía, pero como el ser humano es alguien tan valiente para cometer errores y tan pendejo para enfrentarlos, quería ser pendeja ahora.

Al cabo de unos cuantos días, Edward me llamó:

-¡Hola amor!- me dijo entusiasmado

-Hola vida- le dije con un tono apagado

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No, es que me acabo de levantar- le dije mintiendo

-Si, esa es tu vida- me dijo riendo

Después de un largo rato de silencio casi preocupante le dije con un nudo en la garganta –te extraño-

-Mi vida, no llores, se que es difícil, pero te prometo que a partir de hoy, te llamaré todos los días- me dijo

-Si, tendré que comprarme un celular para que puedas llamarme a la hora que quieras...- le dije tratando de reír

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más y luego de que colgara, me acosté a dormir_._

_Lo que soñé, es comprensible, estaba en la clínica pero ya no estaba embarazada, sino, toda ensangrentada, comencé a gritar muy fuerte, entonces, de repente, entraron mis padres con un bebé en brazos. Recuerdo que yo les pedía que me lo entregaran pero que ellos se negaban y de un momento a otro se lo entregaron a otras personas..._

Me levanté asustada y sudando, tratando de mantener la calma para no gritar. Me puse de pié lentamente y me dirigí al baño, abrí la pluma y me di un baño para calmarme, mientras el agua caía, me acariciaba el vientre rogándole a mi bebé que no creciera tan rápido para que todo no acabara tan pronto.

Después de salir, me puse una bata y me acurruqué sin ganas de que amaneciera, no quería levantarme para ir una vez más a la escuela, estos dos meses serian los peores, con una vida en mi vientre y teniendo que cumplir con el deber diario. A veces me ponía a pensar que estaba tan cerca de entrar a mi último año y que había arruinado todo por unos momentos de pasión y lujuria.

Aunque si mis padres hacían algunos movimientos podría estar en la escuela embarazada, dudaba mucho que mis padres hicieran eso por mí, después de la traición que había cometido contra ellos en su propia casa.

Las siguientes 2 semanas, casi no podía dormir y en el día me sentía cansada, las bolsas negras debajo de mis ojos me comenzaron a delatar y lo hacían de una manera alarmante...

-Bella ¿dormiste bien anoche?- me preguntó mami la primera vez

-La verdad no, es que he estado haciendo algunos trabajos por adelantado- le dije tratando de desviarme del verdadero tema

-eso no me gusta, esas ojeras no son normales, hoy vas a descansar, no irás a la escuela-

¡Bien!... eso me alivió, porque al fin dormiría, en el día podía dormir, pero por las noches era como si fuera alérgica al descanso. Esa fue la mañana más maravillosa después de que salí embarazada, aquel día, pude dormir unas seis horas y reponer todas mis energías. A las seis de la tarde el teléfono sonó y baje las escaleras como de carrera, como si me hubieran dicho que era él...

-Buenas tardes-dije

-Hola amor-

-Hola mi vida-

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- me preguntó

-Tranquila… no fui a la escuela porque he estado muy cansada últimamente –

-Yo te he dicho a ti que eso de no dormir en las noches te va a hacer mal, espero que me hagas caso y descanses más-

-Si mi amor... lo que pasa es que últimamente he tenido algunos problemas económicos, y mis padres no me lo pueden resolver, pero ya veré como lo manejo-

-Pero mi vida, si hablas como si tuvieras una deuda millonaria, confía en que todo saldrá bien y así será- me dijo riéndose y tratando de dejar mis preocupaciones a un lado

-Bueno mi amor, voy a tratar de llevarme de tu consejo-

Colgamos casi de inmediato pues él tenia cosas que hacer... En esos días me sentí un poco más sola que de costumbre, pues como solo tenia 1 mes de gestación, las visitas al hospital eran nulas. A veces, en la mañana, cuando el sol entraba por mi ventana, me recostaba boca arriba en la cama para que los rayos me llegaran directamente al vientre.

Un viernes, debía terminar un trabajo y unas tareas, y me quedé a dormir en casa de Alice, a eso de las seis, yo aun no me había dormido, y me había tenido que quedar quieta para no molestar a mi amiga toda la noche. Al parecer, mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a tomar el sol matutino, incluso los sábados.

Cuando traté de dormir al fin, sentí una gran incomodidad que no me dejaba descansar... –No puede ser- pensé-¿quieres sol bebé?-... Alice tenia una alberca en su casa y yo había llevado un traje de baño y aunque no tenía ganas de pararme de la cama, tuve que hacerlo, me puse el traje de baño, bajé al jardín y me acosté en un chairlong y prontamente, con el sol sobre mi vientre, me quedé dormida.

Al cabo de algunas horas, escuché la voz de la tía Maricela hablando con Alice sobre mí, entonces desperté y las vi observándome...

-¿dormiste bien?- me preguntó tía secamente

-Perfectamente- le contesté

-debes tener hambre- me dijo

-Un poco- respondí temerosa por su mirada

Entramos al comedor y me serví cereal con leche de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de naranja, luego de que terminé, Alice hizo unos pankakes que se me antojaron de una manera hasta insoportable, así que también comí con mucha mermelada de fresa.

Al llegar a casa, estuve muy pensativa. Por mi mente pasaban docenas de preguntas al mismo tiempo... "¿Por qué estaba así mi tía? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Me traicionó Alice?"

Cuando llegamos a casa, saludé y me dirigí a la cama, cerré las cortinas, puse pestillo a la puerta y me sumergí entre mis cómodas sábanas. Escuché varias veces que mami entraba a checarme la temperatura y la presión y cuando me cansé de que lo hiciera, me desperté y le pregunté que hacia en mi cuarto.

-¿te sientes bien?- me dijo

-si mami, solo estoy cansada, es todo-

-Es que te siente la presión bajita, te voy a traer algo y si no disminuye eso, te voy a llevar a la clínica-

-No, no mami, no es necesario, dame algo y solo necesito descansar-

Mami me trajo un te de canela y algo mas de comer, lo digerí sin ganas y me dormí de nuevo, al parecer ya estaba bien pues mami no me dijo nada más de mi salud.

Gracias a Dios porque la simple explicación para todo eso era la vida latente dentro de mí.

Al dar las dos de la mañana, como de costumbre, el sueño se despidió de mi cuerpo, y si esto seria por los nueve meses, no sabia como iba a sobrevivir, la verdad es que solo tenia unas semanas y ya estaba cansada. Y aun faltaba lo más difícil que era ocultar mi embarazo el mayor tiempo posible y rogar a Dios porque mis padres no me echaran de la casa cuando se enteraran.


	6. 2do mes

**2do mes (Abril-Mayo)**

Al entrar a mi segundo mes, me di cuenta de que estaba creciendo, y junto con él, mi miedo de ser descubierta. Ya era suficiente de estar enferma, así que fingía estar bien aunque moría de cansancio o dolor, lo hacia para no levantar sospechas. Al menos podía consumir el acido fólico y el calcio necesario y muy pronto…. recibiría una ayuda más aparte de mi obstetra.

Un día, estaba tan mal, que fui a la clínica sin tener ninguna cita.

-Dr. Me siento mal, muy mal, ya no aguanto el no dormir, las náuseas matutinas y el cansancio que tengo que aguantar en la escuela-

-Bueno Bella-me dijo seriamente-pues no se como vas a lidiar con lo que viene dentro de 9 meses, claro, que si no quieres cuidar de él o ella, hasta que mueras, hay una solución-

-¿¡que! ¿Usted me está proponiendo que interrumpa el embarazo?- le dije alterada

-No, no me malinterpretes, te iba a proponer que lo dieras en adopción, conozco a una pareja, Los Mallory, están locos por tener hijos-

-No doctor, este niño me tiene enferma, pero es mi hijo, y un hijo es un regalo, llegue como llegue-

El doctor me miró con una comprensiva sonrisa y me dio un remedio para calmar las náuseas matutinas y los dolores de cabeza.

Un viernes, después de llegar de la escuela, la señora Masen me estaba esperando sentada en una mecedora en su puerta. Inmediatamente me vió, no se emocionó demasiado y me llamó con la mano. Me acerque con un poco de timidez y le dije

-Hola abuela-

-Hola Bella-

-¿Qué haces aquí solita?-

-Esperándote- me contestó seriamente

-¿esperándome?- le dije con un tono estúpido

-Podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero a mi no, yo tengo una característica, quiza sea una cualidad, quiza un defecto, pero la verdad es que soy muy sincera… Edward me tiene mucha confianza y me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes. Y estos días te he estado observando sin que te des cuenta y ya te vi las actitudes-

-¿y que actitudes son?- le dije aterrada

-Actitudes de madre primeriza- me dijo –ya tu vientre late y eso lo veo y lo escucho a leguas, además tu hermanita me dijo que has estado enferma y yo se muy bien que el primer hijo te enferma mucho...-

Me quedé entre shockeada y avergonzada, esto era muy penoso, de seguro ella no me querria ver ni en pintura, me querria lejos de su nieto para que no le dañara la vida o me podria onligar a abortarlo… ¿o no?... no sabia que pensar.

-Abuela, por favor, te pido que no me delates con mis padres, yo me entregué a Edward por amor, pero ni ellos, ni nadie entenderá eso- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo se mi niña, pero no llores, yo no te voy a delatar, al contrario, te voy a ayudar, además, ningún niño que lleve mi sangre pasará trabajo nunca-

¿Que?, bueno ya habia descubierto de donde Edward habia sacado su cualidad de Ángel.

Entramos a la casa y me dio un té para calmarme, además me entregó dinero para pagar los gastos del obstetra y de las medicinas y me dio algo más para comprar leche durante el embarazo.

La abuela me cubría todos los gastos, y le había dicho a mamá que pasaría todas las tardes a su casa para estar más tiempo con ella.

Ahora, todas las tardes, al llegar del cole, me ponía otra ropa y tomaba las mascotas donde tenia tareas, entonces tomaba rumbo a su casa hasta la nochecita. El día que me tocaba ir con el doctor, le dijimos a mami que iríamos a comprar unas cosas y la abuela me acompañó a la cita…

-Hola doctor- le dije

-Hola Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa –buenas tardes señora- dijo a mi abuela

-doctor, ella es Esme Masen, la abuela de mi novio y como una abuela para mi, ella es la única que sabe de mi situación y me está apoyando-

-Bueno, me alegro que al fin alguien lo sepa y te esté apoyando- me dijo

-Si doctor, en estas situaciones la madre no puede sentirse rechazada ni angustiada así que yo le daré todo mi apoyo a ella y a mi bisnieto-

La abuela vio al bebé y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, incluso vi como, lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y mientras el doctor nos decía que tenía los dos meses etcétera, etcétera, el celular de la abuela sonó, era Edward, ella estuvo a punto de decirle todo y a mi me iba a dar un ataque, así que desistió.

Desde que tenía alguien mas apoyándome, me sentía mejor. No quería que Edward abandonara su sueño ni que se preocupara, algún día lo sabría, pero no era el momento adecuado.

En la noche estaba en la cocina ayudando a mamá a fregar y secar la vajilla que usamos en la cena, entonces sonó el teléfono y papi me lo paso y se quedó haciendo lo que me tocaba para que yo pudiera hablar cómodamente con Edward...

-Hola reina-

-Hola mi vida ¿y tu?-

-Bien, extrañándote muchísimo-

-nosotros igual- dije acariciándome la panza

-¿nosotros?- me dijo extrañado

-Si, si, tu abuela, Bianca, mis padres y por supuesto yo- dije inteligentemente

-¡Oh, pero hasta los suegros me extrañan!- exclamó con gran alegría

-Si, así es… a ti se te extraña muy fácil-…

…

Continué yendo a casa de la abuela, a comer todos los antojos que me iban y venían. Además, sus consejos me caían de maravilla, me enseñaba a tejer cositas para el bebé y me explicaba que el momento del parto seria terrible, pero que con el apoyo de todos y la ayuda de Dios, todo saldría bien.

Solíamos pasar horas buscando un nombre de niña y uno de niño, inventando una habitación perfecta y hablando de la niñez de Edward por largos ratos. Siempre la encontraba viendo esos programas de bebés, de partos etc., etc., etc. Incluso, un día me esperó acompañada de un muchacho, un entrenador de embarazadas.

Seth me enseñaba rutinas de ejercicios, incluso en la piscina. Me enseñó como tener una dieta balanceada que, mi abuela cubría por completo, masajes para el bebé dentro del vientre, le conté sobre mis insomnios y mi necesidad de tomar sol en la mañana, entonces me dio algunas técnicas para calmarlo.

La mejor parte de todo es que me di cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de Edward, pues Seth era muy guapo, tenía unos ojos bellísimos y un cuerpo de ensueño, me abrazaba mucho y nuestros cuerpos siempre se mantenían muy cerca, aun así, no despertaba ni una sensación de piel de gallina, solo me concentraba en aprender lo que me enseñaba.

No se si era por mi estado, pero todos me trataban tan bien, el doctor, Seth, mis amigas, y la abuela, en especial ella. Mientras los días pasaban, mas ansiaba ver a mi bebé, y mas temía por la reacción de mis padres, en esos momentos me invadían un sinfín de emociones.

Al parecer, a partir del segundo mes, todo iba a mejorar, y aprendí a preocuparme menos, no importaba las circunstancias en las que estaba, iba a pasar lo que tenia que pasar y no me iba a morir por eso, errores los cometemos todos, y aunque yo había fallado, no me arrepentía porque lo que llevaba dentro de mi, era un regalo maravilloso.

Aunque siempre había soñado con un niño, Edward soñaba con muchas niñas, así que mi primera creación fue un abriguito rosado, luego una cinta para el pelo y unas botitas blancas. No sabia como, pero, día a día crecía una fuerza dentro de mi corazón que no me hacia pensar en como explicarles a mis padres lo de mi embarazo, sino que me hacia prepararme para defender a mi hijo de quien fuera y como fuera.

Había noches maravillosas en las que la abuela le pedía a papá que me dejara dormir en su casa, en ese lugar estaba la mejor cama del mundo, la de Edward. Allí, ni el bebé, ni nadie, me turbaba el sueño. La abuela era incondicional conmigo, desde que nos habíamos acercado tanto, no me dejaba ni tomar el autobús, todos los días me enviaba con el chofer Mike a la escuela, y me mandaba a recoger, además si había una clase que no entendía, los profesores particulares me llovían y todos los apapaches del mundo también.

Aunque el primer mes fue de caos, el segundo fue de ensueño...


	7. 3er mes

**3er Mes (Mayo-Junio)**

Unos días después de cumplir el tercer mes, estaba en la cocina preparando un sándwich, Leah se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¿estas engordando?-

-No lo dudes, es que la abuela me consiente tanto y me da tanto de comer- le dije lo más calmada posible

-Lo raro es que lo tuyo nada mas es la panza, ni buches, ni papadas, ni muslos, ni nada- me dijo mamá, poniéndonos algo nervioso a mí y al bebé, que dio un golpecito.

-Ay madre, pero si eso es bueno, así solo tengo que rebajar una sola cosa-

Después de eso, trataba de casi ni entrar a mi casa, solo llegar de noche alegando que la abuela necesitaba compañía. Mis padres se enternecían mucho cuando yo hablaba de esa manera y ni pretextos me ponían en el camino.

Ya mi bebé estaba tan grandecito que, al bañarme, se veía una pequeña protuberancia, tan linda que me daban ganas de acariciarla todo el tiempo. Lo que me ponía más feliz era cuando íbamos al médico y siempre decía que todo estaba en perfecto estado, además, escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón me entusiasmaba muchísimo.

Una de las pocas noches que dormía en mi casa, como de costumbre, no me dejó dormir, el siempre sabia cuando dormia en la cama de su papi y cuando no… al ver que no desistia de moverse, me senté en la ventana...

La luna estaba tan grande, hermosa y brillante, igual que el milagro que crecía en mi vientre. Esa misma noche, sentí la primera patadita y hasta las lágrimas se me salieron. Al día siguiente, Mike tocó a mi puerta como todas las mañanas para llevarme a la escuela y esta vez venia con un paquete en la mano que decía:

"Para mi reina, con mucho cariño, esto es solo una muestra de todo lo que tendré para darte"... Había un celular nuevo de caja, era bellísimo, me fascinó, además, había un sobre con dinero, doce mil dólares. Al ver el dinero, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tomé una caja y lo entré allí, todo para mi bebé, para nuestro bebé. Después de guardarlo, me fui a la escuela.

Mientras mi profesor de matemática me explicaba la igualdad entre matrices, solía bajar la cabeza y contemplar mi crecido vientre; lo acariciaba con ternura, amor y aceptación pues ya empezaba a caer en esa la espada de doble filo que es el amor de madre.

-Bella, perdóname que te lo diga, pero hoy está más grande tu niño- me dijo Rose

-Ay Rose, lo sé, todos se han dado cuenta, pero ya no voy a luchar mas contra la corriente, además estoy tan feliz, que nada, nada podrá quitarme esta dicha que llevo en mi alma-

Rose me miró muy extrañada, pero al final, me sonrió en signo de apoyo. Yo sabia que ella tenía ese sentido maternal desde que nació, aparte de graduarse con honores de la carrera de Medicina, lo que mas ella ansiaba era algún día convertirse en madre.

En la tarde, la abuela me dijo que me tenia un regalo, estaba muy emocionada, tantos regalos en un solo día era algo fenomenal. Me entregó un paquete que contenía un vestido azul por las rodillas que, con un lazo, resaltaba mi pancita y una cinta blanca para el pelo, cuando me vestí, nos montamos en el carro y nos fuimos para un estudio de fotografía. Tuve una sesión que quedó hermosa; la meta de esto era que Edward pudiera ver al menos fotos de mi embarazo, y así lo haríamos de vez en cuando…

En ese mes, me graduaba de tercero, se aproximaban las vacaciones y mi futuro en "senior year" era incierto, no sabía si volvería a estudiar el año entrante, pues, si a los tres meses cualquiera notaba que estaba gorda, a los cinco ni se diga. Mientras tanto, yo extrañaba más a Edward, y tenia miedo de que no volviera jamás, que por allá se enamorara de otra y se olvidara de mi, eso seria fatal…

Una tarde, la abuela se recostó un rato y yo me quedé haciendo unas tareas, la soledad era mi peor enemiga, pues me ponía a pensar en mí y en mi tronchado e incierto futuro, pues yo bien sabia que la vida se me había paralizado allí, ya no habría nada mas que mi hijo, ya no más yo. Entonces me puse a llorar, y la abuela me encontró bañada en llanto...

-Bella, mi niña ¿Qué sucede?-

-Abuela, amo a mi bebé, y amo a Edward, pero nada me quita de la cabeza que por ellos, ya no voy a poder seguir con mi vida como yo siempre quise, ya no voy a poder ser abogada con esta gran responsabilidad que llevo en el hombro-

La abuela me miró con ojos de compasión y a mi llanto respondió –Lo siento querida, pero, el que hace lo que no debe, vive lo que no quiere, este es el camino que tú escogiste y no puedes echarte para atrás, ya esto no tiene solución, además, debes dar muchas gracias a Dios que al menos fue un hijo y no una enfermedad lo que te mandó, es cierto que tu vida está cambiando mucho, que aun le faltan cambios, pero ¿Quién quita que tu puedas estudiar y realizar tu sueño?... si lo deseas realmente, lucharas hasta conseguirlo, y ya no llores mas, que le puede hacer daño al niño, ya no te preocupes tanto, déjame todo a mi, que yo soy la que nunca te abandonará-

La abuela era un ser de luz, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué era tan buena conmigo? Era algo muy extraño, actuaba como si quisiera dar la vida por mí y por mi hijo.

Cuando llegó el día de la entrega de notas, mis orgullosos padres pasaron a recoger el boletín de fin de año que contaba con excelentes calificaciones, claro, yo no podía calentarme por otro lado, era suficiente con la noticia que les confesaría después.

-Muchas felicidades princesa, obtuviste el índice mas alto de la clase- me dijo papi casi llorando

-Si mi amor, ya estamos a un año de la universidad y con estas notas, creo que podrás ingresar a Harvard, eso seria lo mejor para tí-

Harvard era mi sueño, mi sueño roto y empañado... lloré con aquellas palabras, pero no de emoción, sino de tristeza por la verdad de mis adentros.

Cuando salimos de la escuela, les pedí a mis padres que pasáramos a buscar a la abuela y saliéramos a cenar. No se me podía negar nada aquella noche, y así lo hicieron, fuimos a un restaurante de muchos tipos de comida, yo pedí un plato vegetariano, con carne de soya y salsa de curry, mis padres unos tacos, Leah unos espaguetis a la carbonara y la abuela unas albóndigas de pollo con papas hervidas con salsa de arándano.

Pasamos una noche exquisita pero casi acaba en problema cuando todos se sirvieron vino y yo me quedé con mi copa de limonada...

-Hija, toma un poco de vino para el brindis-

-No papi, prefiero continuar con mi limonada, hoy no tengo ganas de tomar- le dije tratando de disimular

-Pero hija, si a ti siempre te ha gustado el vino ¿Qué pasa ahora?- dijo mami aumentando la tensión

Vi a la abuela, y ella, con un asentimiento me autorizó a tomar un sorbo, y así lo hice, un poco asustada, di un trago, y luego aparté mi copa...

Mis padres estaban tan felices, que no me atreví a quedarme con la abuela a dormir, llegué a mi casa y me senté en el mueble muy cansada, al parecer esa noche, el bebé me dejaría descansar correctamente. Mientras veía televisión, papi se sentó conmigo y comenzó a hablar de la abuela...

-Le has tomado mucho cariño a la señora Esme ¿no?-

-Si papi, es muy dulce y está tan solita ahora que Edward se fue-

-Es una lástima que su marido haya muerto, ella es joven aún y va a tener que esperar sola a que muera-

-Ay papi, pero no menciones la muerte de la abuela, a ella le quedan unos 20 años o más, además, yo la quiero viva, es muy buena conmigo y me da cosas que nunca espero, es como si quisiera consentirme todo el tiempo, darme lo que la vida nunca le dio-

Tenía miedo de quedarme dormida y que papi me cargara hasta mi cuarto, así que desde que cabeceé la primera vez, me despedí y me dirigí a mi habitación, me quité la ropa, me lavé la cara para retirar el maquillaje y me recosté en mi colcha. La luna no estaba llena, al contrario, era completamente nueva y así no tenia con que distraerme…

A finales de mayo, Edward no me había vuelto a llamar más, y no puedo negarlo, moría por hablar con él. Aunque la abuela me mantenía ocupada con Seth, con la tejida y las fotos y planes, ahora que estaba de vacaciones, lo extrañaba más aun.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con la abuela, los domingos íbamos a la iglesia, juntas disfrutábamos esos paseos. Yo sabia quien era Dios porque ella me había enseñado desde pequeña ya que mi padre era agnóstico desde que su madre murió y no se hablaba de Dios en mi casa, pero la abuela me había hecho entender que El lo es todo y si faltara en nuestras vidas, no tendrían ningún sentido.

Los sábados la abuela me enseñaba los pasos de la misa, pero había una parte que yo debía saltarme y era la comunión, porque yo no había hecho mi primera comunión aun, solo me habían bautizado porque mi abuela aún estaba viva cuando yo nací, a Leah, al contrario, ni la bendición le habían dado, yo quería comulgar, por eso tuve que hablar con papi...

-Papi-

-dime princesa- me respondió mientras leía unos informes

-voy a ser clara y concisa, quiero hacer la primera comunión-

Papá me miro a los ojos por unos largos segundos, me sonrió extendidamente y me dijo –ya eres grande, debo respetar tus decisiones aunque no quiera compartirlas-

El sábado siguiente, Sra. Stanley, una catequista de la iglesia que frecuentábamos, llegó y me fue introduciendo, la forma en la que ella hablaba me hipnotizaba, de verdad me abrió los ojos a lo verdaderamente importante; tanto así, que quizá, si hubiera sabido todo aquello antes, nunca hubiera pecado como lo había hecho, también, Sra. Stanley me había hecho entender, que Dios ya me había perdonado porque pequé inocentemente, sin saber lo grave que era, pero que no podía comulgar hasta que no estuviera confesada, tenia que decirle a un sacerdote todo lo malo que me atormentaba el alma para así, confirmar mi arrepentimiento.

Le pedí a Sra. Stanley que tratáramos de hacer el proceso rápido, antes de que la barriga continuare creciendo. Pero todo dependía de cuan rápido yo aceptara y entendiera a Dios y lo que el traía a mi vida. Pero, afortunadamente, no fue difícil, yo entendí la importancia de nuestro Señor desde que comenzamos el proceso de catequización. Las historias tan hermosas, sorprendentes y algunas trágicas que ella me contaba, me hicieron abrir los ojos al mundo.

El día de mi confesión, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas recordaba que estaba embarazada. Entonces, la abuela me dio un truco, meditar cada mandamiento de la ley de Dios y cada pecado capital para ver si había faltado a Dios y sus preceptos. Y, bueno, los únicos capitales que no me afectaban eran la envidia, la ira y la avaricia; de los demás, había faltado al 1ro (Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas) al 3ro (Santificarás las fiestas.) al 6to (No cometerás actos impuros.) y al 9no (No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros.)

Mientras le contaba al padre, él no se sorprendía ni me reprochaba, solo me escuchaba y asentía, incluso creí que no me ponía atención pero luego entendí que el no estaba allí para juzgarme, sino para escuchar y perdonarme. Cuando llegamos, me quedé a dormir en casa de la abuela para no tener que molestar a mis padres en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, me vestí de blanco y fuimos a misa de ocho de la mañana con Mike, Jessica, la muchacha del servicio, mis amigos, la abuela, Sra. Stanley y yo. Compré un vestido, no puedo negar que me veía muy bien, pero como el vientre resaltaba un poco, me sentí opacada por mi hijo.

-Estas hermosa- me dijo la abuela cuando me vio salir de la habitación

-Si, pero he visto a esta criatura resaltar y no me siento tan segura- le dije sinceramente

-Por eso te ves más hermosa aún, porque está saliendo a la luz mostrando que lo amas y que no te avergüenzas de él-

Hice la primera comunión y cuando tragué la hostia, lo sentí moverse en mi vientre bruscamente por vez primera, muy raro pues ellos se dan a sentir luego de los 4 meses.

**¿Qué me dicen?... un vamos! Al menos un review para tres capitulos! No pido mucho! Jajaj XOXO Kitty!**


	8. 4to mes

**4to Mes (Junio-Julio)**

Mi cuarto mes, me sentí mucho mas conectada con el bebé, como si ese cable que dicen, existe entre madres e hijos, ya existiera entre nosotros, cuando yo reía el se movía y se hacia sentir. Cuando lloraba se ponía inquieto y al moverse no era con ternura, sino con golpes que me llegaban a doler y cuando yo estaba molesta, no se movía, se quedaba tranquilito.

Una noche, yo estaba pensando en Edward y estaba inquieta, solo deseaba hablar con él; el bebé de inmediato comenzó a moverse, estaba tan animado esa noche, que después de que yo me trataba de dormir, seguía moviéndose y me pateaba como para no dejarme descansar, al cabo de 2 horas, me senté en la ventana y comencé a mecerme y a cantar un arrullo, así sentí como poco a poco se dormía.

Cuando le contaba estos episodios a la abuela, ella se reía muchísimo y comenzaba a sobarme la panza. Ese mes conocería por fin el sexo de la criatura que había cambiado mi vida de una manera tan drástica. El siguiente lunes, después del colegio, me bañé rapidísimo y me vestí, les dije a mis padres que la abuela tenia una cita con el cardiólogo y que yo la iba a acompañar.

La abuela, igual que Edward, quería una niña, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que se lo preguntaba; por supuesto, siempre decía que lo que fuera, si venia sano, estaba bien. Yo, por mi parte deseaba un niño con toda mi alma y algo me decía que era así.

El Dr. Clearwater me mandó a poner la bata, me puso el gel frío y luego comenzó a observar la pantalla...

-Su desarrollo va correctamente, ya tienes de 15 a 16 semanas, si te fijas ya tiene la forma de ser humano completo-

-Y ¿ya podemos saber que es?- pregunté ansiosa y curiosa

-Y ¿Qué deseas tú Bella?- respondio él a mi pregunta

-Lo amo como venga, pero siempre he soñado con un niño-

-¿y usted abuela?-

-¡Uff! Una bella niña seria ideal para consentirla igual que a su madre- dijo la abuela emocionada

-Bueno,- dijo él- es una disputa, muy difícil diria yo, pero nadie puede contra la naturaleza, asi que les informo que en unos 5 meses tendremos un hermoso niño.

Cuando el doctor mencionó la palabra "niño" el rostro se me iluminó, fue como cuando uno abre un regalo sorpresa y recibe exactamente lo que estaba esperando con ansias. Cuando salimos del consultorio, fuimos a comer un helado y a comprar algunas cosas para el futuro integrante de la familia.

Al entrar en la tienda, la abuela me dijo:

-Coge todo lo que quieras, para mi primer bisnieto, quiero comprarlo todo yo-

-No abuela, eso es un abuso-

-Bella, el dinero que mi marido y yo hicimos durante nuestra juventud, quiero gozarlo antes de morirme, y lo estoy gozando de la manera que quiero: consintiendo a mis nietos, y bisnietos-

-Pero es que ¿Dónde voy a poner todo?- pregunté aún negándome

-Mientras tanto, en mi garaje, pero en algún momento, el niño tendrá que poseer un lugar donde dormir-

-Bueno, está bien, pero solo porque es para mi bebé-

No se como fui capaz de semejante acción, pero escogí todo lo que se me dio la gana. Lo primero que vi fue una mecedora de mamás, luego un juego para acostarlo en el piso a ver juguetes dando vueltas y sonando, luego una cuna hermosa, de pino pintada de blanco con diseños a mano, todas las mantas, fundas de almohada, colchas, protectores de cuna y el mosquitero eran azules con blanco, un coche azul con gris, con la silla de carro incluida, la bañerita blanca las toallas, los pañales #1, un extractor de leche materna.

Además compré toda la ropa que me gustó; eso incluye, enterizos, gorritos, guantes, gorras, tenis, medias, pantalones, camisillas, baberos etc. No podían faltar los biberones, esterilizador, chupones, hasta platos y cucharas. Casi se me olvidan los pañitos con jabón, perfumes, cremas, algodón, néctar de rosas, perita para la nariz, corta uñas y cepillo… me excedí.

Llegamos a la caja registradora y la abuela no me dejo ver cuanto hizo la cuenta, pero igual eché un vistazo sobre un hombro y hasta mal me cayó: 20,000.00$. Veinte mil dólares es demasiado para un solo bebé que nacería en cinco meses... Todos los elementos pesados los dejamos en la tienda, pidiendo que los entregaran al día siguiente entre las 10 y las 1, que eran las horas en las que mis padres no estaban, para que no comenzaran a sospechar algo.

Camino a casa la abuela me preguntó...

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-Siempre me había gustado Anthony, pero desde que conocí a su nieto… prefiero Anthony por su segundo nombre y Robert porque me gusta como me queda-

-Anthony Robert…hermoso nombre debo decir, nunca le puse así a un hijo mío porque, aunque tengo 8, son 6 hembras y los únicos varones llevan los nombres de sus dos abuelos-

En la noche, mientras me bañaba, vi como poco a poco, resaltaba cada vez mas, de una forma alarmante, pues, a medida que crecía, mas se acercaba el día de contarles a mis padres la verdad, aunque ahora podía ocultarlo bajo mis vestidos y mis batas, llegaría el momento que lo iban a saber.

Noches después, recibí la llamada de Edward después de casi dos meses de no saber nada de él...

-Hola mi reina-

-Hola mi vida, Dios, pensé que ya no llamarías jamás-

-Perdóname, lo que pasa es que me tienen muy ocupado, deberías de alegrarte, porque estoy a un paso de ser parte de los verdaderos yankees, mi agente y mi entrenador han hecho maravillas- me dijo emocionado

-Ellos no mi vida, tu, tú eres el que ha puesto su experiencia y su entrenamiento en el estadio- le dije para darle un poco de alas

-¡Ay mi vida, te extraño tanto!-

-Yo también, ¿aún no sabes cuando vienes?- le pregunté desesperada por una respuesta esperanzada

-No vida, no lo sé, pero lo bueno es que de inmediato me firmen, podré establecerme por un buen tiempo en Boston-

-¿Boston? ¿No regresas a Phoenix?- le dije casi con horror

-No princesa, pero no te asustes, tu y yo nos casaremos y viviremos donde nos lleve el destino, yo nunca, nunca te voy a dejar, ni aunque tenga que dejar mi carrera atrás-

-Yo te amo, y se que me amas, pero eso es algo que no puedo creer, no puedo hacerme esa clase de ilusiones de vida-

-Bella, escúchame, hoy, yo te doy mi palabra que estaremos juntos por y para siempre, las oportunidades en la vida son únicas y tu eres la oportunidad mas bella que Dios ha puesto en mi camino, yo no puedo dejarte pasar así por así, tú, para mi eres perfecta, eres bella con esos ojos grandes y marrones como pozos de dulce chocolate, ese pelo tan bello, largo y perfumado. Tu piel es como la que nunca toqué, tan suave, tan mía. Tu cuerpo es el perfecto para mi, hecho a mi altura y medida, tus curvas. Pero además de todo eso, que se irá con el tiempo, tienes un corazón bondadoso y fiel, tierno y romántico pero de carácter muy fuerte, tú, mi reina, eres la única merecedora de tener mi vida a tu entera disposición y de ser la madre de mis hijos, tu tienes todo, eres bella por fuera y por dentro, la verdad es que las mujeres con las que salía en España me hicieron sentir vergüenza de las féminas, pero tú me mostraste que no todas son iguales-

El desgraciado poeta me hizo llorar como nunca lo había hecho, y sentía como Anthony tenia una fiesta armada allí dentro. Le agradecí por todo aquel bello recital de amor y le prometí enfrentarme a cualquiera por defender nuestro amor. Lo malo de aquella conversación era que mami la había escuchado completamente desde el otro teléfono y la agarré in-fraganti…

Unos días después me llegó un nuevo correo, una suma de diez mil dólares, que lo guardé junto con el otro dinero, un perfume Elizabeth Arden y una fotografía de él vistiendo un traje de baño de los yankees en el pent-house que se estaba quedando, el retrato decía:

_**Princesa:**_

_**No sabes cuanto te extraño y cuanto deseo estar contigo en estos momentos, con este retrato te voy dando pintadas de lo que te espera junto a mí... Te amo, Edward**_

Las próximas veces que llamaba, lo hacia a mi celular desde una video llamada pues en mi casa había wi-5 full, y mi celular tenia acceso a él, así pasábamos horas hablando en privado.

Una noche, estaba durmiendo en casa de la abuela y de repente, Anthony comenzó a moverse de una forma muy brusca, tanto así que hasta me dolía el costado derecho. Primero le hablé autoritariamente, pero no me hizo caso. Me puse de pié y comencé a caminar, a ver si lograba dormirlo pero nada, me senté en una mecedora, pero el mecer solo me dormía a mi, a él, lo molestaba, al cabo de una hora estaba desesperada y llamé a la abuela…

Ella me acostó en la cama, levantó mi camisilla y le dijo en tono de castigo:

-Anthony, nada de rabietas como tu padre, solo él las hacia y le iba mal conmigo, te estás tranquilo, es tarde y no hora de jugar, tu madre está cansada así que quieto, cierras los ojos y comienzas a dormir- Luego dio unas suaves palmadas al vientre, un beso y todo se calmó.

Yo no me atreví a hablar, no fuera a despertarse. La abuela me dio un beso, una sonrisa y me dejó descansar.

Al día siguiente, me levanté con una gran jaqueca, tan fuerte que no me podía poner de pié, veía borroso y me sentía débil, la abuela incluso se preocupó tanto que, al cabo de unos masajes y ungüentos, llamó al doctor Clearwater, quien le dijo por teléfono a la abuela que, por mi estado, no podían darme muchas cosas pero me recetó un analgésico leve, un mentol en gel y compresas de agua tibia, eso era lo único que podía hacer por mí.

Después de cerrar, llamó de inmediato un poco nervioso y pidió hablar conmigo.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola doctor-

-Bella, dime, ¿tienes algún padecimiento del corazón, de la presión?-

-Si, asi es- le dije, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta o alguna otra pregunta, pues el hombre cerró el teléfono y salió disparado para la casa.

Inmediato entró, me tomó la presión, que estaba por las nubes, me dio algo para bajarla, me puso con los pies para arriba e implementó varias técnicas que me hicieran mejorar y que a la vez, no le hiciera daño a Anthony. El ajo me podía causar acidez y cualquier pastilla para la presión, podría dañar al bebé, así que hasta masajes en el pecho me practicó el doctor. Luego de que se aseguró que yo estaba estable nos explico que el embarazo y la presión sanguínea juntos, es una cuestión muy delicada que debería tratar de cerca.


	9. 5to mes

**Hola!**** Este capitulo es mas largo que los otros…**

**Una lectora NANY87 me preguntó cada cuanto actualizo… pues ustedes saben que no he dicho eso, no puedo prometer nada ahora que en el cole me tienen como burrita de carga, pero prometo que mantendré un ritmo que no las mate de curiosidad…**

**Sin mas preámbulos… El quinto mes de Bella**

**5to Mes (Julio-Agosto)**

Cuando entré al quinto mes, crecieron mis miedos y tormentos, no estaba hinchada ni gorda, ya tenia la apariencia de embarazada y se veía hasta con blusas holgadas y vestidos sueltos, para mi suerte, yo casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, siempre estaba con la abuela. Ni siquiera iba a la casa de mis amigos.

Un lunes en la mañana, estaba en mi cuarto de la casa de la abuela y vi como el cartero se aproximaba a mi buzón, era muy temprano, así que salí afuera e intenté que me lo pasara, pero no me escuchó.

Cuando crucé la calle, tomé el paquete en mis manos y me disponía a devolverme a la seguridad de mi segundo hogar, pero la jugada me salió mal, por desgracia, mami me había visto y salió afuera a saludarme. Gracias a Dios, llevaba puesta una bata larga y ancha de la abuela y mami no vio nada, solo me dio un abrazo y me pidió que regresara a casa, al menos por un corto tiempo, que hasta Menta, la periquita de Leah, me extrañaba.

La miré a los ojos y vi la nostalgia en ellos, entonces le dije que sí, olvidándome de mi problemilla. En la tarde, la abuela no me reprochó, sino que hasta se alegro de que volviera a compartir con mi familia. Incluso me dijo que desearía que compartiera mas con ellos y que ya me animara a decirles lo de Anthony.

Antes de partir, comimos una merienda, me puse un vestido amarillo que Sra. Stanley me había hecho, era exactamente como yo lo necesitaba, el triple de mi talla...

Entré y Leah casi se me lanza encima, poniendo en peligro al bebé, pero la detuve a tiempo y le di un cariñoso abrazo, luego abracé a mami y esperé que papi volviera, sentada viendo televisión. Con mi embarazo me había cogido con comer palomitas con chocolate o papas fritas en helado, acompañado con cualquiera jugo. También se me antojó una yaroa* que mami preparó con mucho gusto para cenar.

Cuando papi volvió, me abrazó muy fuerte y me dio muchos besos. Luego de cenar como una familia unida, nos acostamos a dormir...

Por primera vez en 5 meses volví a dormir como antes de conocer Edward, Tony no se movió en toda la noche y me sentí plenamente descansada. A las cuatro de la mañana, como era de costumbre, me desperté sin sueño y escuché como sonó el celular.

-Hola vida- me dijo una voz soñolienta y cansada.

-Hola mi amor- le dije -¿Qué haces despierto a las cuatro de la mañana?-

-Bueno, estoy encendiendo el carro para irme a entrenar, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú despierta?-

-No tengo sueño, es todo, además, cuando me pongo a ver la luna, me acuerdo de ti, y me siento como en un final feliz-

El pobre estaba muy cansado pero tenía que entrenar si quería lograr sus metas de vida.

A las siete de la mañana, me entré a bañar, aun todos estaban dormidos. Abrí la ventana del baño, puse el agua caliente, dejé la toalla cerca y junté la puerta.

Mientras me deleitaba con el agua tibia, cantaba bajito la canción que no dejaba mi cabeza ahora _"de vez en mes" _de Ricardo Arjona. Pero todo ese deleite y todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando alguien abrió la cortina de la bañera bruscamente, tenia los ojos llenos de rabia, me sacó por el pelo del agua y allí, en el piso del baño, comenzó a abofetearme y a gritarme cosas que nadie me había dicho antes, solo sentía sus manos sobre mi espalda, pues a toda costa trataba de protegerme el vientre.

-¡No puedo creer que tú, tú Bella nos hayas hecho eso! ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de rebajarte como cualquier prostituta?-

Era mi madre, que me golpeaba sin tener compasión del estado que acababa de descubrir, yo solo gritaba para que se detuviera y no le hiciera daño al bebé, y cuando creí que se había acabado, entonces mi padre se abalanzó contra mí, me llevó de tirones a mi cuarto para terminar lo de mi madre, cuando tomó mi cinturón favorito, grité con horror y cuando alzó la mano para darme la primera azotada, la abuela irrumpió en el cuarto y me defendió. Me ayudó a vestirme y con esa sola ropa me envió a su casa mientras ella calmaba a mis padres.

No sabia como se había enterado de que me estaban golpeando, pero agradecí el milagro que había sucedido, sino, hasta hubiera perdido el bebé.

Las horas que pasaron fueron infernales, pero al cabo de las dos de la tarde, la abuela entró a la casa, me miró las heridas de los brazos y la cara, se le salieron dos lágrimas, entonces, comenzó a curarme. Luego de eso, fuimos a la tienda a comprar vestidos frescos, batas de dormir, cintas del pelo y zapatos para mi, mucha comida y objetos de higiene, además de unos libros y mascotas.

Cuando creí que nos íbamos a casa, Mike tomó la vía de la carretera. Yo, me lo encontré muy raro y por primera vez, desde el episodio de la mañana, hablé:

-¿adonde vamos abuela?-

-A mi casa de campo, allí nos quedaremos, hasta que nazca Sebastián- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Respondí a su sonrisa, y luego de un rato de viaje le dije:

-¿Cómo supiste lo que me estaba pasando esta mañana?-

-Leah es mas inteligente de lo que crees Bella; ella sabia todo, se había dado cuenta y cuando encontró a tu madre golpeándote, salió en mi búsqueda-

-abuela ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? No me salgas que porque es tu bisnieto, porque lo que haces, no es normal-

-Bueno- me dijo-el viaje dura mucho y creo que es tiempo suficiente para contarte algo, el momento perfecto para contarte toda la verdad... Yo fui muy feliz con Carlisle, y quiero que tú lo seas con Edward también. Cuando yo tenía 15 años, ya estaba cursando el 4to de bachiller y deseosa de convertirme en maestra. Pero me enamoré; conocí a Carlisle en un restaurante que frecuentaba con mis padres, él, era el hijo del dueño, y vivía metido allí forzado para aprender, aunque su verdadero sueño siempre fue ser abogado.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron como dos estrellas en el firmamento, ese momento es uno que nunca se me va a olvidar. Y mientras más frecuentaba el restaurante, mas nos veíamos. Una vez, se acercó a la mesa y les dijo a mis padres estas palabras:

-"Buenas tardes familia Evenson, disculpen que haya hasta averiguado sus nombres, pero es que, en el corazón no se manda. Les suplico me perdonen por ser tan directo, pero es que me he quedado prendado de la mas pequeña de esta familia, y también se que es demasiado atrevimiento mío decirlo a viva voz y sin inhibición alguna, pero debía sacar este fuego que arde en mi pecho"...-

Carlisle me prendó, y su valentía impresionó a mis padres, quienes los invitaron a sentarse sin más preámbulos. Papá habló conmigo y cuando le dije que yo le correspondía aceptó que nos comenzáramos a conocer. El tenía 17 y yo 15, y una tarde de locura adolescente, salí embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, mis padres me querían matar, me enviaron a un convento donde me cuidarían, pero sucedió lo contrario, esas monjas me consideraban un demonio, me maltrataban. Nunca pude tejer una ropita porque según ellas, yo no merecía nada.

Me sentía como una basura, no quería seguir viviendo y hasta me llegué a odiar a mí y a mi hijo. Cuando el niño nació, le puse el nombre de mi padre, Carlos y una tarde, días después del nacimiento mientras tomaba sol con el bebé, mis padres llegaron acompañados de Carlisle y un sacerdote, nos casamos, yo con Carlos en mis brazos y Carlisle con cara de alguien que está seguro de lo que hacia.

Nos mudamos en una casa por cortesía de mi suegro. Pasaron los años, Carlisle se hizo abogado y yo maestra, y el dia de la gradación de mi maestría, ya yo tenía a Carlos, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Garret y Sarah-…

La historia me había sorprendido mucho, nunca creí que la abuela hubiera cometido el mismo error que yo, todo lo que hacia por mi, lo hacia porque hubiera deseado que alguien la comprendiera en su primer embarazo, que no la hubieran dejado sola esos 9 meses.

Cuando llegamos, vi el lugar más hermoso del mundo, después del gran portón de hierro que decía "Hacienda Esme", la casa tenia una entrada llena de rosales, dejé a la abuela y a Mike atrás y caminé por ese aromatizado lugar admirando la belleza que atrapaba la naturaleza. Vi una fuente de mármol bellísima.

Seguí por un camino de piedras hacia un kiosco de concreto que estaba alumbrado, tenía una mesa de dominó, un radio encendido y algunas picaderas puestas en una mesa. Cuando me di vuelta, vi otro camino de piedras, que conducía a la casa. Caminé y entré, todo estaba como si hubiera gente en casa, el piso y las paredes eran de madera y los techos muy altos. Primero había una sala con un juego de muebles blanco, una chimenea y una mesa llena de estatuillas de ángeles con un florero lleno de rosas blancas. En la segunda sala había un televisor con cable y una mesa cubierta por una sábana. Cuando pasé a la cocina, era muy rústica con un fogón y ollas muy grandes, allí, estaba una muchacha cocinando...

-Hola- le dije

-Hola- me respondió algo asustada -¿es usted la acompañante de la señora?-

-Si, vine con la abuela-

-¿usted es la nieta de la señora Esme?- me preguntó con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas

-Si, aunque no de sangre, es como si lo fuera-

De inmediato me percaté que aquella muchacha no era mas vieja que yo, era muy ingenua y buena gente, su nombre era Emily. Desde que aprendió inglés, había sido enviada desde México por su madre a trabajar en la casa de la hacienda junto con su abuela, Leonor.

Cuando la abuela entró, comenzó a llamarme, pues yo estaba de lo mas entretenida escuchando las historias de Emily, que decía alrededor de 50000 palabras por minuto, ¡Dios! Nunca había visto a nadie que hablara tan rápido y con tantas cosas a la vez.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos, asi que la cena estaba lista. Comimos pan hecho en casa, el pan mas bueno que había probado en mi vida, con queso hecho en la misma hacienda, y una leche tan tibia y dulce que aun tengo ese rico sabor en mi boca, era de vaca pura y Emily la hervía y le echaba azúcar y un poco de miel, fue una cena ligera, pero era la mejor del mundo.

Mientras estuve en la hacienda, me sentía como en el siglo de la colonización, pero yo era la hija del hacendado rico. Allí, todos estaban a mi completa disposición, además, me había acostumbrado a usar vestidos, para mas sentirme como una princesa.

La primera noche, la abuela subió conmigo a mi habitación, parecía en serio de película, con una gran cama, muy cómoda, un closet inmenso, su propio baño, un escritorio y una ventana que daba al jardín delantero. Cuando dije que quería bañarme, Emily subió con una cubeta de agua tibia y la echó en la bañera antigua, le echó pétalos de rosa, y sal de rio, me dejó una bata de baño, una toalla, y una bata de dormir. Me sumergí en la bañera, y comencé a olvidarme de todos mis problemas; que todo se sabia, ¿Qué mas me iba a preocupar?... Yo me olvidé, pero, la abuela, cada vez que veía las marcas que me habían dejado los arañazos, recordaba una y otra vez esos momentos.

Al dia siguiente, después de haber dormido toda la noche, me levanté, por primera vez en mi embarazo, a las once de la mañana y encontré el baño listo para entrarme, tan dormida estaba que ni había escuchado a Emily entrar al cuarto con el agua y la toalla. Me di el baño y me puse un vestido rojo, unos zapatos blancos y una cinta blanca en el pelo. Cuando bajé a desayunar, encontré la mesa vacía y fui a pedirle algo de comer a mi nueva amiga.

-Buen dia Emily- le dije

-Buenos días señorita, dispense que no le haya despertado para el desayuno, pero es que estaba muy cansada y en su estado, es mejor que descanse- me dijo continuando su faena

-Emily, tengo hambre, ¿no hay algo de fruta que pueda comer antes de la hora del almuerzo?-

-Claro señorita, aquí en la hacienda Esme, siempre hay frutas, de todo tipo, ¿Qué le apetece? ¿Quizás unas fresas y algunos mangos? ¿Uvas, peras y manzanas?-

-Si, fresas y uvas, y unos mangos verdes con vinagre-

-¿vinagre?- me dijo como si yo estuviera pidiendo veneno

-Si, es la mejor liga del mundo, mangos verdes con vinagre y sal-

Luego de comer, encontré a la abuela que estaba sentada en la sala, y después de saludarla, salí a conocer la hacienda, era sumamente grande, tanto así que tomaba hasta una parte de un manantial.

Seguí caminando y encontré los establos, de los que definitivamente me enamore, habían 7 caballos, el de mi abuela era una yegua blanca llamada Esperanza, el del señor Masen era un imponente noruego negro llamado Tornado, la de mi suegra, Sarah, era dorada con blanco, y se llamaba Venus.

Los demás eran marrones o manchados, y poco a poco fui sabiéndome sus nombres. Chocolate era muy bello con esos ojos que me enamoraban, también estaba uno pequeño, era blanco con manchas grises y se llamaba Arroz con Leche, el mas cariñoso era Ciénaga y con la que mas me encariñé fue con Miranda, una de las más olvidadas, pero para mi era la mas hermosa, con su hermoso y suave pelaje negro y esa mancha blanca con marrón tan linda en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran hermosos y me transmitían muchos mensajes verdaderos.

Había también, un lago cerca, un paisaje muy bello lleno de flores silvestres y muchas mariposas, en el lago había un grupo de cisnes que se habían establecido porque los peones les echaban comida y ellos no se quejaban. Cuando llegué a casa para la comida, me senté a la mesa con la abuela y conversamos el resto de la tarde, mientras tanto, mí querida abuela había logrado recuperar el celular, y yo solo rogaba que hubiera señal para que él me llamara. Y mientras casi me dormía en la tarde con la tranquilidad del lugar, el celular sonó...

-Hola princesa-

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté nostálgica

-Ahora que hablé contigo, me siento mucho mejor- me dijo –estoy descansando porque acabamos de jugar contra otra liga menor y tenemos otro juego en la noche-

-Aunque estés cansado, me alegro que estés trabajando duro, porque asi es que se logran los sueños más maravillosos -

-¿Dónde estas que se oye un poco distorsionado?- me dijo, haciendo que mis nervios se asomaran

-Ah es que los chicos y yo vinimos a la casa de campo de Emmett- le dije

-¡Wow! Que daría yo por estar con ustedes-

Después de hablar un rato mas, colgué y luego llegaron unos amigos de la abuela, eran un grupo de señores con guitarras, tambores y flautas, además, cada quien traía un nieto. Nos sentamos un gran grupo a comer galletas y beber té, mientras ellos, nos deleitaban con viejas, pero hermosas canciones.

Yo, me mecía sobre la hamaca mientras ellos me miraban fijamente del rostro al vientre, sin disimular. Yo solo les sonreía y me acariciaba el observado lugar, mientras el grupo de artistas también me sonreían.

Lo que me dejó hasta perpleja, fue el hecho, de que, aunque yo estuviera enamorada de Edward, la carne es débil y no pude evitar fijarme en los más jóvenes… esos chicos eran preciosos de verdad, unos cuerpos espectaculares porque trabajaban fuertemente todo el dia, todos los días, y unos rostros de modelos, sorprendentes.

Después de esa noche llena de tentaciones, me di un baño y me acurruqué entre mis suaves sábanas hasta la salida del sol. Cuando me levanté, me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camisilla, lista para un dia frente al lago tomando sol, con una jarra de té frio y acompañada por lápiz y papel.

Desayuné unos pankakes con jalea de arce y jugo de naranja, me despedí de la abuela, que mandó a llamar una camioneta para que yo no tuviera que caminar mucho, el peón que dirigía la carreta, me llevó al lago. Allí, bajo un manzano, sobre la grama, abrí una colcha bastante gruesa, puse 4 almohadas y para cuando el sol cambiara de posición, clavé una sombrilla de playa en la tierra, asi no tendría que irme en todo el dia. ¡Me fascinaba este lugar!

La vista era hermosa, y soplaba una fresca brisa, mientras yo tomaba té frio, escribía los pensamientos que estaban desesperados por salir de mi mente. Sentía a Tony moverse a cada rato, estaba tan feliz y tranquilo como yo, pues sabia que todo saldría bien de una forma u otra.

Alrededor de las 4, uno de los músicos de la noche anterior, que trabajaba en la hacienda, se me acercó y pidió permiso para sentarse. Su nombre era Jacob, unos de los mas bellos muchachos que había visto, tenia unos profundos ojos marrones, la piel canela y el pelo lacio y con mucho brillo natural.

-Entonces señorita, ¿de donde es usted?-

-De Phoenix… ¿puedes decirme donde estamos?-

-Bueno, nos encontramos en Pennsylvania-

¡Bien lejos que me habian mandado!

-Yo siempre pensé que la señora Andrea no tenía nietas- me dijo

-Yo no soy su nieta de sangre, soy la novia de uno de sus nietos más pequeños-

-¿acaso de James?- me dijo como si mencionara algo repugnante

-No, de su hermano menor, Edward- le dije –pero ¿no te cae bien James?-le pregunté de paso

-Para nada señorita, cada vez que viene aquí, se cree el dueño de la hacienda y nos trata muy mal, pero sus padres y sus dos hermanos Edward y Eric son muy buenos-

Al escucharle hablar, me di cuenta de que era como un niño, no conocía maldad alguna, y aunque buscaba, no lograba encontrar en sus ojos ni una pizca de perversión ni malicia. Al cabo de un rato, el sol se estaba escondiendo, y, con un poco de ayuda, me puse de pié a contemplar el atardecer y a ver a los cisnes volando por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Mientras se alejaban, vi, como algo era empujado hacia la orilla por las pequeñas olas que hacían los cisnes al despegar...

-¡Jacob, pronto dame eso que está en la orilla!-

Cuando lo vi acercarse, me sorprendí ante lo que veían mis ojos, era un gigantesco y gris huevo de cisne, que no dudé en tomar delicadamente en mis brazos y envolverlo en una toalla, luego nos fuimos a casa donde puse el huevo seguro y caliente.

…

Invité a Jacob a cenar con nosotros y él, aunque tímidamente, aceptó, pero primero fue a su casa a darse un baño y a ponerse presentable para cenar con la familia de su patrona. Yo, por mi parte, también me puse presentable, con unos jeans, y una blusa de embarazada gris.

Emily había escuchado que había un invitado especial, y por eso preparó una cena especial. Había un suflé de vegetales, lasaña, arroz blanco y pan al ajillo, lo cual fue acompañado por una botella de vino, y para mi, un delicioso ponche de frutas, la verdad es que era una cocinera magnífica.

Cuando bajé al comedor, eran alrededor de las siete, y Jacob aún no había llegado, me senté en la sala a contemplar la chimenea apagada y sin vida. Luego vi algo que desde que llegué, imaginé que pudiera existir en ese lugar: un tocadiscos, con una montaña de discos antiquísimos. Me puse de pié y de entre todos, escogí uno de Frank Sinatra, no fue muy difícil saber como funcionaba el viejo aparato, y al comenzar a sonar la primera canción, mi mente se transportó a mi niñez, cuando los mas viejos de mi casa, se ponían a escucharlo.

En un momento, Jacob se apareció y comenzó a cantar aquellas canciones como si fuera el padrenuestro. Me senté, mientras lo veía muy entretenido, el me paró de la mecedora y comenzamos a bailar, algo no muy bueno para mi, aparte de que estaba embarazada, tenia dos pies izquierdos. Luego entró la abuela que también se unió a nuestro baile.

Mientras gozábamos de la música, Emily, se apareció en la sala haciendo señas a la abuela para que se acercara, luego de un rato, nos vino a buscar a ambos y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Cuando entré, me emocioné mucho, pues vi sentada al lado de la abuela, a Sra. Stanley, yo la quería muchísimo y al saber que se quedaría con nosotros por un tiempo, me puse muy feliz. Cenamos como los dioses y luego de eso, salimos al kiosco a hablar, mientras Jacob tocaba la guitarra como una melodía de fondo. Sra. Stanley era muy espiritual, su paz se sentía donde fuera que ella estuviera, algunas de las razones de su personalidad tan angelical, eran las experiencias que había tenido que vivir desde pequeña.

Sra. Stanley nos contó que: Sus padres, Betty y Jeremiah, se conocieron en una misa negra, el ritual satánico que profana el cuerpo y sangre de Cristo, su madre era la mujer con quien iban a realizar la acción sexual, y su padre era uno de los principiantes en el caso. Después de haber tenido sexo con todos los hombres del grupo, su madre sintió un placer diferente con su padre.

Después de haberse iniciado en el grupo, Jeremiah quiso salirse, pero no podía, o sino, lo matarían. Betty se lo llevó lejos y ambos se salieron del grupo, escapando de México a Argentina. Allí se enamoraron más aun y decidieron limpiarse al hablar y purificarse con un grupo de sacerdotes, misioneros y religiosas. Se casaron por ley y por iglesia, y tuvieron a su primer hijo, que nació muy enfermo, prematuro y con mucha deficiencia física. Sus padres, aunque nunca lo reconocieron, sabían bien que lo que tenía su hijo, era por los errores del pasado. Mientras trataban de hacer una vida normal, continuaban purificándose de su suciedad interior. Desgraciadamente el niño murió. Durante muchos años tenían hijos que no llegaban al año de vida y cuando al fin nació ella, pudieron romper las cadenas, pero Betty murió de cáncer cuando la niña tenía 10 años y Jeremiah, al no soportarlo, se encerró en un cuarto con una cama, un baño, un rosario, y un pijama, jamás volvió a salir.

A Sra. Stanley la enviaron con sus padrinos a La Florida, donde, con algo de dificultad, fue criada, a los 17 años sintió el llamado de Dios y se volvió catequista para dar el testimonio de sus padres a jóvenes que cayeran en malos caminos, cuando cumplió sus veinte, fue a visitar a su padre que seguía en la misma habitación, se despidió de él y esa noche murió. Y asi, había llegado a Phoenix, y conocido a la abuela y a mi…

**¿Qué me dicen de este?... :/**


	10. 6to mes

_**Hola!... dos capitulos!... un mes me parecio muy poco para unas lectoras y lectores que me siguen de cerca... disfruten!**_

**6to mes (Agosto-Septiembre)**

La Sra. Stanley tenía 26 años, físicamente parecía mucho mas joven, con la piel más bonita del mundo, y mental y espiritualmente, parecía de 80, era algo único y especial. Los siguientes 3 días, me despertaba temprano, me vestía y desayunaba e iba al kiosco a escuchar las maravillosas historias que la catequista tenía para mí. A veces, Jake se escapaba de los establos para escuchar también aquellos relatos que me ponían la piel de gallina.

-¿es cierto que eres exorcista?- le pregunté, después de haber escuchado una conversación entre mi abuela y la abuela de Emily.

-Si, lo soy- me dijo con una sonrisa

Para mí, aquello era fascinante, y escuchar historias de demonios desde la boca de una exorcista era aun más emocionante...

-Cuando me enteré de la verdadera historia de mis padres -comenzó ella- fue mucho después de haberme entregado a Dios completamente, entonces supe cual era mi verdadera misión, y comencé a trabajar con jóvenes problemáticos. Una tarde cualquiera de febrero, asistí a un retiro de pastoral juvenil en el sur de California. Al comenzar la oración, sentí una sensación demasiado rara, como si me hicieran cosquillas, pero no me diera risa, no le hice mucho caso pero unos momentos después, cuando hablaba sobre los temas a impartir, escuché una voz dulce que me decía "hay uno entre ustedes que no pertenece a mi gloria". Aunque no me asusté, debo aceptar que me impresioné un poco con esta nueva experiencia, y, sin nunca haber vivido esto, supe exactamente que hacer. Comencé a rezar el padrenuestro en latín, mirando a los ojos a cada joven que estaba en ese salón, y pocos minutos después, una muchacha de 15 años, cayó al piso convulsionando. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, estaba perpleja, nos sabia cual era el siguiente paso a dar, entonces, uno de los mayores, buscó al sacerdote de la parroquia, que era un exorcista muy conocido en aquella ciudad. Esa noche, por primera vez, presencié un exorcismo, yo, el muchacho que buscó al padre, y el padre. Fue hasta algo traumatizante, vi como de la boca de la joven brotaban arañas y serpientes que luego desaparecían vueltos humo, cambió de voz completamente y sus ojos no eran los mismos.

Al cabo de 4 horas, terminamos... Me pasó más de tres veces más, y como yo demostraba mucha fortaleza, y don de expulsar demonios, en varios lugares comenzaron a solicitar mi servicio-

Jake y yo escuchábamos emocionados y con completo embeleso el proceso de sacrificio y ayuno por el que esa mujer que estaba frente a mi, tuvo que pasar para convertirse en la exorcista que era, a sus 26 años, se había entregado por completo a Dios y se había cerrado a la opción de cualquier relación amorosa, me había fijado en su anillo de castidad y eso, hasta cierto punto me parecía absurdo.

Algunos días después de la llegada de la sra. Stanley, cumplí mis seis meses de embarazo, se me veía rozagante y llena de vida pasear por los establos, cerca del lago o simplemente acostada y meciéndome en la hamaca. El embarazo me había hecho bien, además, después que estaba en la hacienda, mi semblante había cambiado, experimente de nuevo lo que era divertirse al cocinar, darse un baño largo sin la zozobra de que alguien estuviese mirando.

El bebé, al sentirse en la naturaleza, estaba más tranquilo, ya no me despertaba en plena madrugada y no me exigía que tomase el sol que tanto nos gustaba a ambos. Una mañana, desperté temprano por un sonido muy extraño que había dentro de mi habitación. Me pare de la cama y me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía lo que me levantó. Al fin, el huevo de cisne se había roto; era un pájaro bastante raro debo decir, me sabia el cuento del patito feo pero, al ya haber contemplado la hermosura y majestuosidad de un cisne adulto, encontrarse este pájaro gris y arrugado, te deja algo impactado.

No sabía si era macho, o hembra, así que le puse Azul, por el bello cielo que nos cubría aquella mañana de agosto. La abuela me fue a buscar porque debíamos viajar a la ciudad para mi cita con el Dr. Clearwater, pero se quedó atónita ante el cuadro que encontró, yo, con aquel animal en brazos como si fuere un bebé. Como yo no sabia cuidar de él, lo envió al aviario con los patos y las demás aves, encargándoselo a Billy con mucho ahínco.

Luego la abuela y yo fuimos en avión hasta Phoenix a hacerme el chequeo general, como siempre todo iba muy bien, ya Tony estaba completamente desarrollado y haciendo señas de tomar posición de cabeza. En esta etapa del embarazo, todos los bebés están completos, detalles tan pequeños como las pestañas y el cabello, están listos.

Me hice la primera ecografía en 3era dimensión y con gran emoción presencié como mi bebé se movía y reaccionaba ante los movimientos que el doctor hacia contra él. Cuando terminamos guardé la foto para cuando Edward volviera.

Nos quedamos en un hotel hasta que al otro día, saliera el otro avión. Llegamos de nuevo a la hacienda, estábamos ambas sentadas en la sala y cuando Emily se apareció, la abuela le preguntó:

-¿hicieron lo que les mandé cuando salimos?- preguntó la abuela

-Si, está todo listo señora-

Vi una sonrisa en la cara de la abuela y luego ella me dijo que subiera a mi cuarto... Cuando entré vi, al lado de la ventana una mecedora de caoba, preciosa con unos tallados muy delicados, y al lado de mi cama, había un moisés azul para el primer mes del bebé con algunas ropitas de recién nacido. Me emocioné tanto que algunas lágrimas suicidas comenzaron a lanzarse de mis ojos.

Esa tarde, salí a los establos porque me había enterado de que Arroz con Leche estaba enfermo de una pata y que por su causa, Miranda estaba tan triste que no quería comer, lo grave del caso era que la yegua estaba esperando a su primer cría y esa tristeza podría dañar a la cría que nacería en poco tiempo. Arroz con Leche y Miranda era los mejores amigos, al ser los más jóvenes, se protegían entre si y temían perderse el uno al otro.

Esa noche, no quise despegarme de ellos, incluso, me acosté a su lado sobre la paja a acariciarlos, cuidarlos y mimarlos, incluso les canté algunas canciones y les conté historias infantiles. Cuando la abuela y Jake se aparecieron en el establo para buscarme, yo les di un beso a cada caballo, pero cuando quise incorporarme, no tenía fuerzas para ponerme de pié, las piernas no me respondían, yo me asusté, pero la abuela no, ella me dijo que era normal porque la barriga estaba mas grande y yo estaba mas cansada.

Jake me elevó en sus brazos y me llevó cómodamente hasta mi cuarto. Allí, Emily, la Sra. Stanley y la abuela me ayudaron a bañar y a ponerme la bata.

Caí rendida, y al día siguiente, la abuela no me dejó ponerme de pie, según ella, estaba abusando mucho de mi estado y que debía tranquilizarme un poco; pero yo no podía estar sin saber de mis amigos del establo, sin saber como estaba Azul o sin ver el bello lago cuando el sol estuviera en su punto mas alto, así que me estaba volviendo loca. Ya podía caminar, normalmente como siempre, pero me tenían encerrada todo el día.

Al cabo de cinco días, Jake estaba alimentando a los peces de la fuente y lo mandé a subir a mi cuarto. Le ordené que me trajera una carreta y me llevara a pasear por la hacienda para checar todo lo que se me había negado por casi toda una semana. Yo aun llevaba pijama puesta y no me importó, asi, con mi bata bien larga, salí como reina con su comarca hasta llegar a los establos, donde me dieron la maravillosa noticia de que ambos nobles animales estaban sanos, luego nos dirigimos al lago y comencé a escribir cosas nuevas...

Jacob se fue a buscarme algo de comer y yo me quedé inspirada en mi cuaderno, luego de un rato, él llegó con mi sustento y Tony, al oír su voz, comenzó a moverse inquietamente...

-Le caes bien al bebé- le dije

-¿Por qué lo dice?- me preguntó inocente

-Porque cuando te acercas o hablas, siempre esta moviéndose mucho-

Luego de haberle dicho eso, Jake se acercó a mi vientre y comenzó a hablarle, Tony se emocionó, y me pateaba tan eufórico que se veía claramente cuando la piel se movía… Con Jake me sentia comoda, aunque el no llenaba la ausencia de Edward, bueno, cuando estaba con él, no me sentia sola.

Los caballos se habían vuelto una de mis grandes pasiones, lastima que no podía montarlos porque la vida del bebé peligraría demasiado. Solía salir después de desayunar a visitar a mis nuevos amigos, a darle cubos de azúcar, o apio; también los cepillaba o los bañaba, en especial a Miranda, la tenia muy consentida pues me la llevaba conmigo al río o al lago cuando hacia mucho calor.

Allí, me ponía a escribir las experiencias maravillosas, amorosas y trágicas que Tony había ocasionado en mi vida, la forma en la que todo y todos habían cambiado repentina y radicalmente.

De una manera u otra, me había vuelto otra persona, estaba más sensible y romántica, todo me ponía mal, cualquier palabra descompuesta me hacia llorar y, sinceramente, esos seis meses de embarazo, me habían puesto insoportable. Por eso, cuando salía de casa, nadie se preocupaba por enviarme a buscar, además, para eso estaba Jake, que no me daba ni pié ni pisada. Estaba allí las veinticuatro horas velando por mí.

Una noche, me levanté con los rayos de la luna dando sobre mis ojos, eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana y hacia un frío desgraciado que le helaba las venas a cualquiera.

Busqué, entre ropas viejas, un pantalón de lana, mi bata y un abrigo muy cubierto, un gorro y un par de guantes con botas; salí a caminar y llegué hasta el lago, me senté en la silla que la abuela había mandado a poner para mí, para que no continuara sentándome en el piso.

"_¿Que es esto que se mueve dentro de mi?, esto que es inquieto y no me deja ni dormir, que ha cambiado mi vida en un santiamén y que no me da ni un segundo de paz, en una milésima de segundo paralizó mis planes de vida y de viaje, mis deseos y mis anhelos. ¿Qué es esto que, a pesar de ser tan problemático, es tan maravilloso? Que pienso en sus ojos y me emociono, que a mi mente vienen sus pequeñas manitas y que con el simple hecho de sentirlo tocarme, mi corazón salta de alegría..."_

Cosas asi, y hasta más melosas eran las que solía escribir durante mis últimos meses. Allí, frente a la luna con el congelador y abusador frío que, aunque suene masoquista, me gustaba sentir. La 4ta noche que estuve haciendo eso, Jake se apareció...

-Hola señorita- dijo asustándome grandemente

-Jacob, me asustaste- le dije

-Y gracias a Dios que fue este campesino, y no un malhechor sin oficio- me dijo, reprendiendo mi comportamiento –Imagínese que un mal alma quiera venir a desgraciarle la vida por gusto, ¿es que acaso no piensa en su criatura?-

-Si, si lo hago- le dije, sintiendo como el incómodo nudo se formaba en mi garganta-es esta misma criatura que solo me deja dormir si siente que estoy afuera-

-Pues, debe pensar en tranquilizarlo de otra manera, porque estas formas le afectan a él y a usted, ya sea por el frío o por el peligro de que una preñada esté a la intemperie a altas horas de la noche-

Me hizo llorar y luego se sintió culpable, tanto así, que me abrazó y secó mis lágrimas. De repente, se había vuelto mi mejor amigo.

Me llevó a casa y me hizo prometer que no volvería a salir a esa hora...

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, el celular estaba sonando y lo contesté de inmediato...

-Hola mi vida- me dijo la voz que hacia que mi corazón bailara

-¡Hola mi amor!-le respondí muy cariñosamente

-¿Qué has hecho estos días?, he soñado constantemente contigo y quiero saber de ti-

-Bueno, me he vuelto poeta y he comenzado a escribir algunas cosas, además, algo que no es muy raro en mi, casi no he dormido en la última semana por insomnio pero estoy ansiosa por saber de ti, de tus progresos-

-Bueno bebé, creo que si sigo como voy, nos casaremos pronto para ponerte a vivir como una reina-

-¿tan pronto?- le pregunté

-Si, yo estoy tan o mas sorprendido que tú, pero eso es lo que me ha dicho mi entrenador y mi agente-

Por las noticias que me daba, presentí que podría presenciar el nacimiento de Tony.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que menos quería, era levantarme, estaba cansada como con un letargo constante, no quería ni abrir las ventanas y la abuela no se opuso. Me enviaron todas las comidas del día a mi cuarto, y alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, me mandaron un paquete nuevo de Edward con dinero, además, la abuela había mandado a buscar el dinero que había guardado en mi armario, dentro de la caja de mi celular. Y poco a poco ya iba juntando todo...

Como consecuencia de esas noches de frío, me dio el resfriado de mi vida ¡odiaba estar enferma!...demás, entre la Sra. Stanley y la abuela me llenaban de sopas, jugos cítricos y de ungüentos y me masajeaban todo el cuerpo. Para el colmo, a todo esto Tony reaccionaba incómodo y me hacia la vida de cuadritos.

Lo único bueno de todo era que me ponían a tomar sol en la mañana A veces Jake pasaba por allí a hablar un poco y a acariciarme el vientre mientras, Tony, al escuchar su voz, se calmaba completamente. Es como si sintiera una presencia a la que debía respetar por sobre todo.


	11. 7mo mes

**7mo mes (Septiembre-Octubre)**

Al cumplir mi 7mo mes, recibimos una visita muy agradable. El Dr. Clearwater no quería que yo viajara mas, hasta el momento del parto, y por eso, decidió ir él, a la hacienda para hacerme el chequeo mensual con su estetoscopio. Además, no quería dejar de chequear mi presión por si cualquier cosa.

Tony estaba cada vez peor, no dejaba de moverse, no solo respondía a la voz de Jacob, sino a cualquiera que hablara cerca de mí. Era como el niño que no duerme nunca, y que cuando logra dormirse, puede despertarse con cualquier ruido.

Una tarde, estaba tan aburrida que me senté en un mueble frente a un radio apagado y sin hacer nada, me quedé dormida. Cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, abrí los ojos, y allí estaba la sra. Stanley que me pidió que la acompañara a un lugar.

Yo me puse de pie y accedí, caminamos hacia la segunda sala, Sra. Stanley levantó la sábana que cubría lo que yo pensaba una mesa, y dejó al descubierto un piano de cola muy bello, se sentó y comenzó a tocar la melodía que todos reconoceremos por siempre. Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor, duérmete pedazo, de mi corazón ... En poco tiempo, aprendí a tocar esa canción y muchas mas, ahora las tardes eran más activas, pues si me aburría, me ponía a tocar cualquier melodía que sonara bien en mis oídos.

Además, los domingos en la noche, nos reuníamos todos en el kiosco y, ahora que yo me había integrado más a la gran familia de la hacienda, cantaba nanas y baladas para ellos tocar. En ocasiones, los invitaba a todos a pasar a la sala, para yo tocar el piano junto a los instrumentos de ellos y hacíamos un verdadero concierto que la abuela disfrutaba muchísimo, incluso, nos tomaron una foto una vez, yo estaba tocando el piano y sonriendo al mirar a Jake que tocaba su guitarra. Fue un cuadro hermoso que no dejé en el olvido.

Una tarde de calor, estaba loca por un rio o por lo menos una tina de agua fría, Emily me complació y me llevó al manantial donde podía bañarme sin preocupación de algún animal o de algún curioso, pero por si acaso, entré con una camisilla y unos pantalones cortos. Mientras me deleitaba con cuidado de no caerme y de no hacer muchos malabares, la abuela llegó y se entró conmigo al agua, definitivamente, nunca la había visto en esa fase, se sentó a la orilla y entró los pies. Me senté entre sus piernas mientras ella comenzó a lavarme el pelo.

-mi niña, espero que Tony tenga tu pelo, tan suave y con ese color tan hermoso- me dijo intentando entablar conversación

-Mientras tenga los ojos de su padre, yo no me quejo- le dije riendo

-¿Te llevas muy bien con Jake no?- me preguntó

-¿es una pregunta capciosa?- le dije con sinceridad

-No, lo que sucede es que veo que andas con él para arriba y para abajo, no pienses mal-

Me quedé callada y la miré con una sonrisa...

-Está bien Bells, si es una pregunta capciosa, a ver dime ¿te llama la atención ese muchacho? Está bien si es asi, yo en tu lugar, también me gustaría, Jake es muy apuesto y Eddie anda muy lejos-

-Abuela, yo te quiero mucho y por eso te soy sincera, Jake es muy bonito, me protege y me quiere, y yo lo quiero mucho a él también, pero el amor que Edward me ha dado, es suficiente para que yo no pueda ni siquiera imaginarme con otro hombre y la prueba de nuestro amor está latiendo dentro de mi, definitivamente, eso no es algo que se pueda borrar con una noche de tragos y un hombre que me caliente el oído-

La abuela no me contestó, pero se dio cuenta de que mi amor por Edward no se rompería tan fácil, asi por asi.

Días después, en la mañana, se escuchaban voces en el jardín, de lejos vi al jardinero plantando sus rosas. Y bajo el naranjo, estaba la abuela y Sra. Stanley hablando y mirado fijamente a alguien... un poco alejada de ellas, en una mecedora apartada de todos vi a una jovencita... una nena de 15 años escuchando música y viendo un álbum de fotos. Yo no supe quien era y salí al jardín.

-Abuela ¿Quién es?- le pregunté con los ojos como un gato curioso

-Ella es una amiga que vino a hacerte compañía por un tiempo corto, su nombre es Ángela, ten cuidado es inválida, pero tiene un espíritu encantador. Anda, acércate-

La llame por su nombre y se quitó los audífonos. Era muy bella, tenía una piel muy blanca, unos ojos intensamente negros y su pelo caía como una cascada hasta más debajo de su cintura.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien- respondió-tu debes ser Isabella -

-Solo Bella-

-Es un gran placer conocerte, de verdad te admiro mucho- me dijo sorprendiéndome

-¿me admiras?- dije incredula

-Si, en lo absoluto- contestó

- Pero si soy de todo menos digna de admirar, detuve mi prometedora vida por un erro-

-No, no la detuviste- dijo ella con seriedad –Incluiste a alguien importante en ella que estará contigo para siempre-

Angela era una ahijada de Sra. Stanley , cuando su madre salió embarazada, tenía 16 años y toda una vida por delante, pero no quería tener a su bebé y decidió hacerse un aborto. Gracias a Dios, el padre de la criatura, que si era un muchacho sensato le dijo que no lo hiciera, que después que naciera, le diera el niño a él y se olvidara de ambos. Y asi lo hizo la madre, pero 8 años más tarde, volvió a buscarla porque se había arrepentido y lo que hizo fue secuestrarla.

En medio de una persecución en la carretera, el carro donde ella iba con su madre, se volcó y cayó por un acantilado, la madre murió y ella quedó inválida de por vida. Ángela me admiraba porque no había dudado ni un segundo en tener a mi hijo ni tenia planes de abandonarlo.

La chica de 15 años se quedó conmigo por varios días, los cuales fueron de total diversión. Al estar presa en esa silla, Ángela había aprendido a tejer, bordar, pintar, tocar el piano y la guitarra, hablaba ingles, alemán, francés, portugués, italiano y estaba aprendiendo árabe. Escribía poemas y canciones y cantaba precioso, era tan buena con los números que daba gusto verla explicando una clase. Por no poder nadar, caminar, correr ó tropezar, había decidido proponerse metas y cumplirlas.

Esa chica me enseñó a ver lo maravilloso de la vida y a valorarla en todo su esplendor, después de conocerla, aprendí cada día a quejarme menos de todo y a disfrutar todo lo que me pasara, bueno o malo.

**13 de septiembre…**

Mi cumpleaños. Cuando un rayito de sol dio contra mis ojos, me di cuenta de que este seria un dia largo, lleno de regalos, de fiesta y etc… le habia dicho a la abuela que no queria regalos pero que va, de seguro que ya tiene todo planeado… -_-'

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos cuando me vieron bajar las escaleras, el estruendo fue tal que Tony dio una de sus acostumbradas pataditas. La casa estaba llena de globos y un pastel en medio de muchas cosas de comer… eso fue lo que mas me llamo la atención.

Ese mismo dia, Mike llegó con mi paquete mensual, que esta vez traía una suma mucho más poderosa de veinte mil dólares, el progreso de Edward se hacia notar en aquellos verdes papeles de gran valor. Sumando todo, tenia acerca de cuarenta mil dólares que solo Tony disfrutaría...

En la noche, recibí la esperada llamada de siempre...

-Hola mi reina, feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias amor, ya te extrañaba, tenias mucho sin llamarme- le dije haciendo puchero

-Si, y creeme, me duele mas que a ti; lo que pasa es que he estado ocupado con unas entrevistas, prácticas y al parecer, de mi grupo, prontamente me pondrán a jugar en los juegos grandes- me dijo muy emocionado

-¿en serio? De verdad te felicito mi vida-

-Y deberías alegrarte más, pues mientras más pronto juegue, mas pronto podremos casarnos. Mi manager dice que una esposa es una gran responsabilidad y distracción en este campo de juego, pero eso para mi no es nada, porque sin ti, los juegos no tendrían sentido-

Hablamos y nos reímos tanto que quedé ronca y al dia siguiente no podía ni siquiera hablar. Mientras comíamos la abuela me preguntó...

-¿hablaste con Edward no?-

Asentí con la cabeza

-¿aun no le has dicho del niño?-

Denegué.

-Porque crees que será una distracción ¿no?-

Asentí de nuevo

Y si, esa era la realidad, tenia miedo de que, a causa del niño, Edward no pudiera realizar sus sueños, yo quería que nos casáramos, pero por amor, no por obligación, el error fue de los dos, pero a él, solo se le obligaba a mantener al niño, no a casarse conmigo ni convivir con él, amaba a mi hijo pero también lo amaba a él, y no lo haría pasar por la difícil situación de abandonar sus ilusiones por un error.

Días después, llegó una carta de Edward para mí y para la abuela; en la carta nos comunicaba que en unos días seria su primer gran juego, las ligas mayores y que lo pasarían por ESPN a las ocho de la noche en tres días.

Y allí estaba yo, estacionada frente al televisor con un balde de palomitas de maíz, chocolates y un galón de jugo porque la abuela me prohibió los refrescos… -_-' No puedo negar que al verlo jugar me emocioné bastante, pero cuando veía su rostro desde hacia tiempo, se me salían las lágrimas y eso ya es muy exagerado de mi parte.

Gritaba cosas al aparato para animarlos a ganar. Cuando ya estaba muy cansada, que ni siquiera Tony se movía, estaba rezando por que se acabara, se me cerraban los ojos y a los pocos minutos vi como al fin ganaban el juego. Fue como si me hubiesen inyectado adrenalina, salté del sillón y comencé a hacer bulla, celebraba que muy pronto tendría a mi amor junto a mí.

Luego de terminar la algarabía, me di cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos y que me iban a matar con todo y televisor si seguía voceando de esa manera...

Unos días después, la abuela, Sra. Stanley y yo, fuimos a la iglesia como cada domingo temprano, me puse un vestido color lila, unas sandalias negras, un lazo y una cartera negra. Ese día no quería salir porque mis pies estaban hinchados y me dolían, pero la abuela me llevaba en silla de ruedas, con tal de que yo no faltara a misa.

Después de la eucaristía, entramos en el carro y nos dirigimos a un lugar que nunca había visto. Era un orfanato, una belleza de lugar, pero abarcaba tanta tristeza que no pude soportar. Cuando entramos, no niego que me admiré ante tanta belleza, una grama verde llena del brillo del rocío, muchas flores silvestres, juegos para los niños, entre ellos un columpio que me enamoró.

El edificio se veía bien cuidado con fotos de los niños por todas partes y las paredes se veían impecables. Entramos a la oficina de la directora que nos recibió acogedoramente. La abuela era una de las almas caritativas que se mantenía al pendiente del centro y quería que yo conociera todo lo que ella hacia, para que si algún dia ella faltare, yo me encargara de continuar con su labor caritativa. Me dieron un paseo por el plantel. Los baños eran los más pulcros que había visto, con losetas blancas y brillosas, obviamente, había dos, para niños, para niñas, y otro adicional para atender a los que llegaran muy pequeños, había un salón de música, con radios, un piano de cola, guitarras, televisores con cable y varias mesas con sillitas. En la cocina, era todo organizado y colorido con un menú para todo el mes, para cada dia.

También había salones de clases para cada nivel, decorados adecuadamente. Cuando me llevaron a las habitaciones me puse a llorar, pues, aunque todo estaba perfectamente arreglado con juguetes, ropa suficiente, limpia y perfecta, era muchas camitas que me hablaban de niños y niñas sin papá ni mamá.

Para ver a los 50 niños que se hospedaban allí, fuimos a la capilla, pues estaban en misa. En mi vida había visto niños tan tranquilos en la misa, eran como pequeños adultos con sus caritas risueñas. Los esperamos en el comedor, que tenia mesas para todos y una gran mesa en medio de todos para nosotros.

Cuando llegaron los niños, la directora Denali les dijo:

-Niños, atención- y todos dejaron de comer-Ella es Bella, la nieta de la abuelita, ella va a ser como una mamá para ustedes, aunque no vivirá con nosotros aquí en la casa, vendrá cuando pueda a leerles o a cantarles, eso es lo que ella ha prometido.

La carita de aquellas criaturas se iluminó y aunque me sentí halagada, también fui sorprendida por completo, ya que no me había enterado de nada de eso que mi abuela había prometido.

Al rato, nos sentamos juntos en el salón de música y la abuela y la directora, me dejaron sola con ellos. Los pequeñuelos me miraban sentados y tranquilos desde sus asientos, los adolescentes me miraban con una sonrisa, pero los más pequeños estaban, me atrevería a decir que intimidados; entonces para romper el hielo les dije:

-Bueno, ustedes se saben mi nombre, pero yo no me sé ninguno de los de ustedes-

Una niña levantó la mano y dijo

-Yo soy Maggie-

-Y yo Shiobban- dijo otra

Y asi, poco a poco, pude ir aprendiendo del mundo que en poco tiempo me pertenecería. Una, llamada Vanessa, me preguntó:

Nadie hizo mas preguntas, y para no quedarnos allí, mirándonos a las caras, me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la canción "The Climb" de Miley Cyrus.

Todos nos divertimos mucho, pero como nada es para siempre, al final de la tarde, tuve que irme a casa. Estaba cansada pero satisfecha por el gran logro de hoy, además, muy feliz por la confianza que la abuela me había dado al encargarme su mas grande obra.

En el embarazo, nunca fui tan glotona, pero al final de mi 7mo mes, al verme consentido por los 4 costados, di rienda suelta a mi siempre voraz apetito. Me di cuenta de ese nuevo hábito una tarde que estaba en el jardín cuidando las rosas con la abuela, Emily estaba en la cocina, leyendo un libro, de repente me llegó un olor delicioso a chocolate y salí disparada a buscar un poco para mi. Cuando entré, el fogón estaba apagado, la cocina limpia, y Emily leyendo.

Cuando vi este cuadro, me senté y comencé a llorar, pues de verdad quería chocolate caliente. Emily se preocupó tanto ante mi reacción que se puso nerviosa a preguntarme la causa de mi llanto y al ver que yo no respondía, llamó a la abuela que también se preocupó.

-Bells ¿Qué tienes?- me preguntaba insistentemente y yo, ahogada en llanto y sollozos, no podía responderle

-Bella, ¿a que viniste a la cocina tan entusiasmada?- me preguntó Emily cesando mi llanto

-Es que, es que hasta vergüenza me da, yo pensé que estabas haciendo chocolate caliente y cuando vi que no era asi, me desilusione y comencé a llorar-

Emily y la abuela intentaron contener su risa, me condujeron a la sala y me prepararon el chocolate con rollos de pan dulce. La abuela de Emily hizo 4 galones para todos en la casa, y los peones, pero no pudo ser así, porque yo me bebí 2 galones y medio con 6 rollos de pan.

Luego de deleitarme, me bañé y me acosté a dormir hasta las 9 de la mañana del dia siguiente. Cuando desperté, fui directo al comedor, me senté y Emily vino a tomar mi orden. Mi desayuno ese dia fueron 5 libras de puré de papas, 4 huevos salcochados, 1 ½ libra de queso de hoja derretido con un litro de jugo de piña con fresa, y de postre, una batida de granadillo.

Cuando terminé, hasta yo me asusté por ese acto de salvajismo contra el buen apetito que había cometido. Esa mañana estaba de un humor diferente, como alegre y liberal, no tranquila y sumisa, como trataba de ser con la abuela. Me puse uno de los vestidos y le pedí a Embry, el peón que viajaba constantemente que fuéramos a la ciudad. Tomé dos mil dólares de la cajita, le di un beso a la abuela, que solo me dejó ir si era con Jake, al fin y al cabo, me fui sola con él. Iba decidida a comprar cosas a mi antojo...

Cuando entramos al primer mall, comencé con los pantalones cortos, diez, en diez colores y estilos diferentes, luego fueron franelas muy descubiertas, sandalias, trajes de baño y ganchos para el pelo. Ya no aguantaba un vestido mas, quería algo con lo que pudiese caminar libre; también compre la ropa que necesitaría el día del parto. Jake me miraba y miraba, me observaba como un bicho raro, y solo cumplía con tomar las bolsas.

**Y? que les parecio no sean tan duras conmigo por favor, recuerden que ya estaba pre-escrita y trato de no cambiarle muchas cosas... XOXO Kitty**

**Pstd: OTRA COSA... ACABO DE PUBLICAR UN ONE-SHOT UN POCO ATREVIDO- título: "Un tanto peligroso"... LO LEEN?... Y ME DEJAN REVIEWS PLLLIIIIIIIIISSS! (PUCHERO!)**


	12. 8vo mes

**8vo Mes (Octubre-Noviembre)**

Mientras mas avanzaba el embarazo, más malcriada y consentida estaba, ya nada ni nadie me detenían, hacia lo que quería, y si se atrevían a prohibírmelo, lloraba y me deprimía.

La abuela, aunque comprendía que estaba sensible, no captaba mis exageraciones, por todo era un drama y a veces, lo que se me antojaba, costaba tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo. Emlily estaba harta de mi, los antojos que aparecían era ella que los complacía, si quería una torta de chocolate, o unas costillas de cerdo, allí estaba ella horneando, si se me antojaba un jugo de frutas, se le veía exprimiendo y licuando, etcétera...

Mi octavo mes fue algo melancólico, de recuerdos y de algunas lágrimas. Una noche de frío, no me podía dormir, me abrigué muy bien y fui a casa de Jake, que, afortunadamente, estaba despierto, leyendo un libro y le pedí que me acompañara a caminar. El muchacho me echó una sonrisa de "tú no aprendes", se puso su abrigo y salimos a caminar. La luna estaba más hermosa que de costumbre y nos iluminaba el camino de la manera perfecta.

-¿pero es que a usted no le gusta dormir señorita?- me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa

-No es eso, a mi me encanta dormir, lo que pasa es que el bebé no me deja descansar correctamente-le dije-se mueve demasiado y para colmo, sabe muy bien cuando hay luna llena, y ahí es cuando duerme menos-

-Pues tendrá complejo de lobo- dijo

Después de seguir caminando y hablando, encontramos un pequeño kiosco de madera con un columpio como el que había en la galería de mi casa. Ese columpio me trajo tantos recuerdos y memorias, me senté y lo invité a compartir conmigo ese momento tan inolvidable.

A partir de esa noche, Jake me llevaba todos los días a ese lugar porque me sentía yo misma allí, además, podía llevarme una hamaca para acostarme cómodamente y dormir.

Solía comer y beber allí, Jake se encargaba de buscarme todo lo que se me antojaba, el lugar se había vuelto como mi pequeño escondite, creo que hasta mi hogar porque la abuela iba "de visita", se sentaba conmigo un por unas horas a hablar de Edward y su futura reacción ante el nacimiento de Tony. Ese tema me preocupaba, a decir verdad, desde que la abuela comenzó a hablar de eso, me preocupó bastante, ¿y si no reaccionaba como yo esperaba?

Me divertía estar alejada de la casa grande, y aunque Jake me hacia un poco de compañía y hablaba conmigo de temas que no se creen capaces de existir en el cerebro de alguien que solo había llegado a 8vo curso. Por ejemplo, hablábamos de los grandes literatos y pensadores de la historia del mundo, de la infinidad del universo y el dilema de la creación del mundo.

Una tarde, Jake llegó al kiosco para avisarme que la abuela solicitaba mi presencia en la casa grande, parecía urgente porque envió la camioneta para que llegásemos más rápido. Al entrar a la casa, fui directo a la segunda sala, pero no encontré nada más que una mochila rosada con brillos, me acerqué a ella, pero no la abrí, solo me senté en el piano a tocar algo que había creado en mi diario...

Cuando estaba más inspirada, la abuela se paró en la puerta y me dijo:

-Hola mi niña-

-Hola abuela-le dije leyendo la música

-Hay alguien muy especial que vino a verte hoy-

Mi estómago se heló, pensé que podia ser alguno de mis amigos, mis padres… o Edward -¿Quién es abuela?- dije dándome vuelta

Entonces miré y al lado de ella estaba una pequeña niña que me miraba con timidez pero a la vez con alegría, como si yo fuese la última coca-cola del desierto. Me acerqué para romper el hielo, me incliné un poco y le dije

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Claire- me dijo

-Claire, me encanta tu nombre y, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-cinco, pero ya pronto cumpliré seis-contestó-¿puedo sentarme contigo en el piano?

-Por supuesto, ¿quieres tocar conmigo?-

-claro, me encanta la música-

Me di cuenta de que era extrovertida, solo necesitaba que le dieran confianza la necesaria para soltarse. Comencé a tocar una melodía cualquiera, a la que ella agregó algo de lo suyo, y no puedo negarlo, tenía mucho talento. Luego Emily llegó para llevarla a su cuarto a acomodarse y yo me quedé con la abuela hablando.

-¿de donde es?- le pregunté curiosa

-Del orfanato- contestó la abuela

-¿y que hace aquí?-

-Están fumigando y a ella no le encontraban un hogar alternativo, asi que me ofrecí a cuidarla, además, desde el dia que fuiste a conocer a los niños ella, en especial quedó encantada contigo. Solo serán unos días asi que, disfrútala mientras puedas-

-¿"disfrútala mientras puedas"? ves en ella algo especial ¿verdad?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Muy especial, lástima que sus padres murieron de forma tan trágica, ambos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella aun estaba muy pequeña, no tiene a nadie en el mundo-

-¡Dios mío! Esta criatura es muy desgraciada-le dije acongojada

-Eso es lo que me impresiona de ella, que es como un ángel, aunque comprende la tragedia de sus padres, sabe que es afortunada y que tiene algún propósito en la vida-

Lo primero que hice con la niña fue mostrarle toda la hacienda, los caballos, las aves, el manantial y mi kiosco especial. Los muchachos la dejaron montar a Arroz con Leche, y yo envidiándola porque estaba loca por montar a Miranda.

Me complacía ver divirtiéndose a una niña que nunca había tenido felicidad antes. Al dia siguiente era domingo, asi que nos despertamos temprano y fuimos, Emily, su abuela, Claire, Jake, la abuela y yo, a pasarnos el dia al manantial. Emily y su abuela preparaban unos sándwiches con jugo y unos alfajores para el postre. Mientras yo permanecía en un lugar seguro hablando con las mujeres, Jake enseñaba a Claire a nadar. Sus risas me encantaban eran como música para mis oídos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, teníamos frío, entonces la abuela de Emily nos preparó una deliciosa sopa de pollo, res y vegetales que le hubiera gustado a cualquier persona, incluso al que no le guste la sopa. Yo me comí al menos 3 tazones con pan de agua.

Después de ese largo domingo, todos fuimos a la cama agotados. Mientras dormía profundamente, escuché un llanto lejano y sabiendo que era Claire, me puse de pié y me dirigí a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- le pregunté limpiando sus lagrimas

-No puedo dormir-me dijo bañada en llanto-las sombras me asustan-

-No te preocupes, a mi me pasaba igual con el árbol en mi ventana cuando era pequeña ¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?-

-Si- dijo sollozante

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, se acostó en mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarme la panza hasta que se quedó dormida. Se veía tan bonita durmiendo que ya hasta me ilusionaba tener una niña. Esa noche, mientras dormía con ella en mi pecho, el celular sonó y mi corazón, como de costumbre, saltó de emoción.

-Hola mi reina- dijo esa voz malditamente sexy a traves del telefono

-Hola Edward- le dije

-¿Como está la razón de mi vivir?-

-Uf, cansadísima-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso los profesores están muy fuertes en tu último año?-

-No- contesté como diciendo una verdad a medias-es que estoy cansada por naturaleza, ya es normal en mi-

-Ten cuidado si estas enferma, no quiero coger un vuelo para ir a matar a un par de personas por no estar cuidándote bien-

-Descuida mi amor, que a mi, todos me cuidan tal y como lo necesito-

-eso espero mi vida-

Estaba tan cansada que no podía seguir hablando y me quedaba dormida al hablar con él.

-Bella, mejor ve a dormir, y seguimos hablando en mi próximo descanso. Te amo- Eso fue lo último que escuché porque quedé dormida hasta el dia siguiente.

Claire me había tomado mucho cariño, andaba conmigo para arriba y para abajo y me imitaba en todo lo que hacia. En una ocasión me estaba duchando y cuando salí del baño, allí estaba ella sobre mi cama con una almohada dentro de la blusa fingiendo estar embarazada.

Aunque me sentí bien por ser admirada de tal manera, lo último que quería para esa niña tan maravillosa, era que le sucediera lo mismo que a mí. Tony era mi vida, lo amaba, ya estaba allí y no iba a hacer nada, pero si hubiese podido revertirlo, lo haría para hacer las cosas como deberían de ser. La miré con una sonrisa y le dije:

-Te verías muy bonita como una mamá, pero aun te falta mucho para eso, mucho mas de lo que yo esperé, tienes que estudiar, hacerte profesional, enamorarte y casarte, luego entonces podrás tener hijos- dije sacandole la almohada de la blusa

-Si, lo se, lo se, solo estoy jugando- me dijo como si yo fuera la estúpida en este caso, la niña sabía perfectamente lo que yo decía.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar juguetes para mi bebé mañana?

-claro- me dijo

Cuando me monté en la camioneta, de nuevo, la abuela estaba en desacuerdo, no era para mi apropiado viajar, pero adolescente al fin, desobedecí. Esta vez Jake no nos acompañó, fue como una salida de mujeres, pues Emily se ofreció a acompañarnos.

Al entrar al área de juegos, los ojos de Claire se iluminaron como bombillos, aunque no decía nada, sabia que estaba deslumbrada; imaginé que nunca había podido tener algo para ella sola desde hacia mucho tiempo, entonces le dije:

-Te tengo una sorpresa mi vida. Puedes tomar lo que quieras de aquí-

La pobre hasta se puso nerviosa, no sabia que decir.

-Anda, lo que sea que quieras, es para ti-

Tomó bebés, juegos de cocina, pelotas, un micrófono, masilla, pintura y un montón de cosas que yo, de niña también tuve. Luego la llevé a comer helado y a comprar ropa.

Después nos fuimos a casa, donde nos esperaba una triste noticia, Claire se iba al dia siguiente para el orfanato. Nunca creí que me pegaría tan duro, pero muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, hasta me vino a la cabeza la loca idea de adoptarla para ver en ella lo que yo ya no iba a poder hacer. Pero, además de que yo era menor de edad y quizá próximamente madre soltera, no podía darle nada de lo que ella merecía.

Y de repente vino a mi mente algo maravilloso: "Los Mallory". Hablé col el Dr. Clearwater para que localizara a la pareja, solo para probar, para ver si querrían adoptar a Claire. Eso seria algo maravilloso para la niña y para ellos también.

Los tuvimos de visita, y desde que llegaron, se enamoraron de la niña. Cuando le conté a Claire la verdadera razón de la presencia de los señores, sus ojitos brillaron como jamás había visto.

Al caer la tarde, los Mallory la llevaron al orfanato para hablar con la directora y comenzar a hacer los trámites, y mientras salían los papeles de la adopción, Claire se quedaría a vivir con ellos.

Estaba tan feliz por haber hecho doble accion, ahora Claire tenia lo que necesitaba, unos padres amorosos, y esa pareja, que tanto ansiaba un hijo, al fin cumplia su sueño.

Una tarde, me sentí sumamente sola. Aunque tenia a la abuela, que me amaba, a la sra. Stanley, a las personas de la hacienda que me adoraban, no me sentía bien, ni me sentía amada, fuera como fuese, me hacia falta mi madre, mi padre, mi hermanita, mis amigos. Extrañaba sus palabras de amor y de aliento, hasta los regaños y reglas de mi casa, lo extrañaba todo, quizá por eso pedía tantas cosas, tratando de llenar el vacío del corazón.

Cuando pensaba en ellos, Tony comenzaba a moverse de inmediato, como para decirme que no estaba sola. Me dirigí al aviario a ver a Azul, a chequear su progreso. Estaba mucho más bello que cuando nació, sus bellos ojitos azules brillaban y era como si me quisieran hablar... Ya no quedaba nada de ese pequeño cisne gris.

-¿sabes Azul?, extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos, me hacen mucha falta y me muero por verlos a todos, aunque estén molestos conmigo, los conozco bien y me encantaría ver la cara de papi viéndome embarazada, creo que hasta lloraría-

Mientras pensaba y pensaba, el cielo se nubló y en el camino a casa, me mojé y me mojé mucho, al entrar a casa, me estaba helando, mi ropa estaba empapada. La abuela se asustó mucho y de inmediato me puso en una bañera de agua caliente y cuando recuperé mi temperatura normal, me abrigó tanto que tenia calor.

Me prepararon un té de manzanilla y una sopa de pollo, me llenaron de ungüentos y bálsamos. Todo lo hacia tratando de evitar que me enfermara, pero ¡que va! Mi desobediencia y libertinaje me dieron duro. La gripe que me dio fue tan fuerte que no podía pararme de la cama, la fiebre parecía una montaña rusa, y a mi habitación solo entraban sopas, jugos cítricos y mucho té.

-Isabella, si sigues haciendo esto, dañarás al bebé, es la tercera vez que te enfermas y es por tu propia culpa-. La abuela vivia reprochándome, y lo peor de todo es que yo sabia que ella tenia razón.

Cuando tenia 3 días en cama, hasta el pequeño sentía los estragos de mi gripe, ya no se movía, estaba tranquilo y portándose como niño bueno y ese era mi peor castigo, saber que mi niño también estaba enfermito. Mas tarde esa noche, el Dr. Clearwater llegó para quedarse hasta que me sanara.

Me hizo un chequeo general y su cara de sonrisa hipócrita me hizo saber que no era una simple gripe. Necesitaban llevarme a la ciudad para internarme de urgencias para que no pasara a una neumonía. Cuando la ambulancia llegó pasé por la casa en camilla, al parecer era muy grave, pues la abuela, al verme salir, lloraba como un río y Emily estaba peor que un velorio, al principio no estaba asustada pero al ver a esas mujeres llorando de esa manera, temí por mi vida.

Camino a la ciudad, en la ambulancia, me pusieron el suero y un millar de máquinas y cables más. En cuarenta y cinco minutos estábamos en la clínica, muchos medicamentos, inyecciones, pastillas controladas y no se que otra cosa pero creo que funcionó porque al dia siguiente me sacaron de cuidados intensivos y me llevaron a una habitación normal.

El Dr. Beltrán me dejó bien claro que no podía salir más de la casa, o sino yo me enfermaría y mi bebé sufriría las consecuencias. No podía estar fuera cuando el sol se escondiera, cero andar descalza, abrigada cien porciento o si no, tendría que dejar la hacienda y meterme en una burbuja de cristal.

Lo que me hizo reaccionar no fue el peligro que yo corría, sino el que mi bebé podía sufrir. Aunque me sentía de maravilla, aun no me dejaban ir y ya estaba desesperada por ver algo mas que no fueran esas cuatro paredes. Ya estaba en un punto que me sabia los horarios de la clínica cual enfermera me tocaba y lo único que podía hacer era sobarme la panza porque la televisión me aburría; era tan poco lo que podía hacer que había llegado al punto de entretenerme cerrando y abriendo los ojos conforme la máquina que monitoreaba mis latidos piteaba.

El último dia, la abuela me llevó un vestido azul de bordados amarillos con unos zapatos amarillos y un lazo amarillo. Me llevaron a la salida en silla de ruedas y luego me monté en el carro para dirigirnos a casa. Lo primero que quería hacer era ver a Miranda y a los demás caballos, luego beberme un chocolate caliente de los de Emily, tocar por horas el pino y probar mi extrañada cama.

Al bajarme del carro, allí estaba Jake esperándome con los brazos abiertos, su cara de emoción al verme se percibía a leguas, como yo estaba débil, él, literalmente corrió a abrazarme, era como si tuviésemos siglos sin vernos. Detrás de él había una muchacha de larga cabellera trenzada en una cola de caballo, tenia la facha de las muchachas de la hacienda.

-Señorita, ella es Susan, mi prometida, ahora trabajará ayudando a Emily aquí, en la casa grande-

Me puse tan feliz de saber que pronto tendríamos boda que a ella también le di un fuerte abrazo y los felicité por la noticia.

-Hola, yo soy...-

-La señorita Bella, si Jake me habla mucho de usted, la quiere mucho y yo le agradezco que lo haya liberado de su aburrida vida, antes de su llegada, él era un amargado, y usted, usted le dio vida- me dijo muy complacida con lo que decía

-Mi niña, ¿Por qué no has entrado a la casa aún?- preguntó la abuela acercándose

-Es que estaba conociendo a mi nueva cuñada, pronto Jake y Susan se casarán-

La abuela tenía mucha impaciencia por entrar a casa y la complací, pero antes invité a la futura pareja a acompañarnos a la mesa. Estaba ansiosa por probar comida que no fuera de hospital.

Cuando entré al comedor, estaba lleno de gente, y creo que no me dio un infarto de casualidad cuando vi a mis padres, a Leah y a mis amigos sentados a la mesa mirándome con casi ganas de llorar. Yo no sabia que hacer ni que decir, cómo, ni hacia donde moverme. La primera en ponerse de pié fue mi madre que se acercó y me abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nos quedamos asi un buen rato

Me besó y me abrazó, al calmarse, bajó su mano a mi barriga y dijo:

-Mis manos, estas que hoy tocan tu vientre, deberían quemarse en el fuego de la justicia por haberlas levantado contra mi propia sangre, contra la vida que late dentro de ti-

-No te preocupes mami, lo pasado, pasado- le dije sollozando

Leah se puso de pié y me abrazó, nos habíamos hecho tanta falta, nos separaron sin previo aviso y ella no tenia culpa de nada. Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett también se fueron acercando conforme se rompía el hielo, me saludaban a mi y luego al niño. Al final, papi ni siquiera se había movido, yo, yo misma tuve que acercarme y hablarle.

-Hola papi-

-Hola Bella-

-¿no me vas a saludar? Porque supongo que estarás aquí para algo ¿no?-

Cuando se puso de pié, mis labios temblaban y mis piernas se tornaron frías, aun así supiera lo que pasaría, tenia miedo de equivocarme, y que en lugar de un abrazo, recibiera rechazo o en el peor de los casos, una bofetada.

Pero no, no fue asi; mi padre se arrodilló ante mí llorando, abrazo mi barriga y la besó una y otra vez, luego se puso de pié y cuando enjugué sus lágrimas, me abrazó y me llenó de mimos, ambos lloramos y reímos.

Al pasar los momentos emotivos, todos nos sentamos a la mesa, que para mi fue un poco incómodo, pues, Tony se había concentrado en crecer y crecer, para comer, debía estar a unos diez centímetros de la orilla de la mesa, asi no haría ningún tipo de presión contra el bebé. Por esa razón me ensuciaba, porque la comida, en ocasiones, solía caer sobre mi ropa.

-Sra. Masen, ¿está segura que Bella se está alimentando bien?- preguntó Jasper

-Diría que se alimenta de más, come como una nigua, y lo que me extraña es que no engorda, según el Dr. Clearwater, no sube lo que debería, las únicas libras de más que tiene, es por el bebé, no porque ella haya aumentado- contestó la abuela

-Pero por favor, eso no me pone triste, sino feliz, asi es menos esfuerzo para perder estos kilitos de más- les dije riendo

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en la sala, todos querían escucharme tocar el piano.

-Bells, son casi cuatro meses sin verte, sin saber de ti, porque no nos cuentas algo, han de haberte pasado muchas cosas- me dijo Alice, siempre tan curiosa

-bueno- comencé -son muchas cosas las que me han pasado, desde dos gripes que casi me matan, un manantial hermoso y las mejores comidas hasta que aprendí a comunicarme con cisnes y caballos… me volví mas romántica y descubrí que mi hijo tiene complejo de lobo, cuando hay luna llena, no hay milagro que lo haga dejarme dormir.-

Se quedaron a dormir y al día siguiente en la mañana nos fuimos al manantial, todos ellos en caballo y yo en la camioneta con Jake, el cual, además de mi mejor amigo y hermano, se había vuelto mi protector. Mas, tarde, ese mismo día, después de haber pasado un día maravilloso de relatos y recuerdos, partieron a Phoenix.

Me alivié al saber que ninguno me pidió que volviera, porque yo quería quedarme allí, al menos hasta que Tony estuviera de algunos meses.


	13. 9no mes

**Aki van los dos ultimos capitulos, :'( disfruté mucho con todas sus opiniones a traves del desarrollo, pero todo tiene su final y aquí llego… :') gracias por leerme… XOXO Kitty**

**9no mes (Noviembre-Diciembre)**

Mi último mes, corto pero fuerte, fue un caos lleno de altibajos. Primero, las citas médicas, eran semanales, y para no arriesgarme, el Dr. Clearwater, al que le debo mi vida y la de mi hijo, iba todos los domingos a atenderme y checar que todo estuviese en correcto orden.

El dia que la sra. Stanley se fue, me sentí muy triste, ella tenía un compromiso en Brasil y debía partir de inmediato, me haría mucha falta porque con ella fue con quien mas me entretuve en la hacienda esos meses. La abuela y yo la acompañamos al aeropuerto, y como yo fui vestida tan bonita, con un vestido morado, una bufanda negra y unas sandalias negras, la abuela decidió que al regresar del aeropuerto iríamos a hacer la última sesión de fotos...

Ya estábamos a un paso de diciembre, en unos días llegaría mi mes favorito, el mes de la navidad, que además, seria también el mes del cumpleaños de Tony, porque el Dr. me había dicho que nacería del 26 al 28. La abuela me había dicho que después de que el bebé cumpliera su primera semana, regresaríamos a Phoenix.

Hacia frio y ya no podíamos ir al manantial y yo debía quedarme en cautiverio dentro de la casa o corría el riesgo de que, además de que Jake me entrara a la fuerza, la abuela me obligara a tomar mas sopa y mas té de limón.

Mientras se acercaba el momento final, yo, cada dia, contemplaba el moisés y los chupetes, ropitas y biberones del bebé que había en mi cuarto. ¿Han escuchado las palabras "depresión postparto"?, bueno a mí me dio la pre-parto. Comencé a deprimirme al pensar en el momento que Tony me preguntara "¿mami como fue tu embarazo conmigo?"

Pensaba en que el niño se sentiría todo menos bien al saber que su madre era una adolescente sin experiencia y traviesa que no supo aguantarse las ganas de follar. Solía llorar como una tonta y una vez la abuela me encontró en aquellos menesteres.

-a ver, y ahora, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ay abuela, estoy harta de mi sensibilidad, ahora me preocupa que mi hijo no me quiera por mis errores-

-Bueno, si es eso, déjame decirte que tiene solución, un dicho que me encanta es el que dice "Madre es madre, aunque sea vinagre". El te va a amar, aunque seas la más imperfecta, te va a amar por el simple hecho de que te negaste a abortarlo, a regalarlo, porque lo amaste y lo cuidaste- Cosas asi era las que la abuela me decia para calmar mi llanto.

Al entrar diciembre, la abuela planeaba una fiesta a lo grande, pronto venían mis suegros y mis cuñados. Invitaría a mi familia con mis amigos, además, las familias de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose podrían venir y aunque tenia que tragarme a la plastiquita de Jessica, bueno, tendría su parte buena. También compartiría con nosotros el Dr. Clearwater y su esposa.

Las semanas antes de la fiesta, estaba ocupada planeando todo para la gran noche, que además que era la cena de noche buena, era también mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Todo lo haríamos en el kiosco que estaba frente a la casa, la cena, la pondría en una mesa larga que Jake se encargó de construir, pondríamos sillas alrededor y el medio seria la pista de baile. Emily y Susan me ayudaron a colgar guirnaldas en el techo y el muérdago en la puerta; pero definitivamente la parte mas divertida fue poner el arbolito y el nacimiento, con muchas luces de colores y muñequitos de santa.

La abuela de Emily se había empecinado en que quería hacerme el vestido de ese día, y de verdad que quedó hermoso, con una fina tela de algodón rosada, se lució con ese lindo traje, era hasta las rodillas, con cintas blancas en los bordes, tenia cuello y las mangas abombadas, le puso 3 botones blancos y un bolsillo en el pecho izquierdo.

El diecinueve de diciembre, Rose y Alice, se aparecieron en la hacienda para quedarse hasta después de la fiesta, la verdad es que su compañía me hacia mucho bien, desde que salí embarazada, no pude jamás volver a dormir con ellas, salvo por aquella noche desastrosa en la casa de Alice. Ellas también pusieron su toque al kiosco que cada día se veía más bonito.

La casa nunca se había visto tan llena y nosotras muy ocupadas. La casa tenia doce aposentos y contábamos con 10 habitaciones disponibles y no sabíamos como repartirlos porque de verdad que era mucha gente.

La noche buena, todos se quedarían a dormir en la casa y lo haríamos de la siguiente manera: mis suegros en una habitación, mis padres y Leah en otra. Rose, Jessica y Alice ocuparían otra; Jasper y Emmett en otra, aunque no saltarían de alegría por tener que dormir juntos, se que no harían ese desliz a mi abuela.

James y Eric, compartirían una, al menos hasta que uno de los huéspedes dejara la casa. El doctor y su esposa ocuparían otra mientras los padres de Alice en una y los padres de Rose en otras dos; los padres de Emmett en otra y la madre de Jasper con sus dos hermanos en la décima. ¡Seria una locura!

El menú de la cena lo propuse yo, de aperitivos para toda la noche habría uvas, manzanas, malvaviscos y fresas bañadas en chocolate. Como entrada una deliciosa crema de auyamas, luego, de plato principal, pavo y puerco asado, casabe, arroz con vegetales, ensalada de pastas y una salsa sueca de arándanos para la carne. De postre, que dicho sea de paso era mi parte favorita, bizcocho de chocolate entero, tartaletas de fruta, quesillo y brownie. Todo eso iba acompañado de vino, ponche, sidra, refrescos y agua.

El veintidós de diciembre, llegaron mis suegros, que no sabían ni de mi existencia y mucho menos de la existencia del bebé.

Aunque la abuela me ayudara y no les contara nada sobre mi relación con Edward, era inevitable, pues mis padres meterían la pata de una manera u otra asi que decidí decirles desde que llegaran.

Ese dia, me puse con mi mejor cara, los recibí con mucha cordialidad y cuando terminamos de conocernos, mis amigas y la abuela, nos dejaron a solas.

-Sra. Sarah, quería hablar con usted y con su marido a solas para tratar un tema muy delicado-

-¿de que se trata Isabella?- me dijo el señor James muy en serio

-No quiero que piensen mal de mí, nunca ha sido ni será mi intención herir a nadie-les dije

-Pero ya habla muchacha que me tienes con el Jesús en la boca- rogó la señora Sarah

-Bueno es que, este hijo que yo espero, mi bebé, es también su nieto, Edward es el padre-

Lo que vi en la cara de mi suegro no me gustó para nada...

-¡Pero si mi hijo está en Boston! Yo lo envié a Estados Unidos para que hiciera su sueño realidad y para que aprendiera a ser responsable, no para que abandonara a un hijo-

-¡no! –grité sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- el no le ha abandonado, incluso no sabe nada, y no debe saber hasta que su lugar con los yankees esté seguro- les dije

-Pero, y si llega en un año, porque bien puede aparecerse mañana como llegar en un siglo-me dijo doña Sarah

-Eso es un riesgo que voy a correr, amo a mi hijo, y daría mi mismísima vida por él, pero también amo a su hijo y no voy a permitir que por algo que no tiene que ser, deje sus sueños atrás-

-Bueno, esa es tu decisión- me dijo el seños James –pero sepa que mi hijo tiene derecho a saber de la existencia de ese niño y que usted cuenta con los abuelos de ese niño… además nuestro primer hijo nació bajo circunstancias parecidas, así que no queremos que pases por el rechazo y preocupación que nosotros pasamos-

La noche antes de la fiesta, los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran Jasper y Emmett que tenían un proyecto que terminar y llegarían luego.

El resto de la mañana, me la pasé con mi mami en el kiosco de madera, alejadas de todos, hablamos por horas en ese bello día que Dios, había puesto soleado pleno diciembre. Me contó sobre sus experiencias en su primer embarazo, que según ella, fue pésimo, con los peores malestares y las más largas incomodidades. La abracé y la besé mucho, me había hecho mucha falta su compañía, me hicieron falta sus caricias cuando me dolía la cabeza y cuando Tony no me dejaba dormir, la necesitaba para conciliar el sueño, pero ya eso estaba olvidado, lo que quería recordar era ese momento de madre e hija.

Mientras mas caía la tarde, más me emocionaba, llegaron los muchachos y todos se vestían y se perfumaban. Cuando estábamos en el kiosco listos para comer, un sacerdote llegó para bendecirme a mí a la cena y a todos los presentes. Comí tanto que luego no podía bailar. Mientras hablaba cómodamente con las mujeres, Jake irrumpió en la conversación y me sacó a bailar. Yo de verdad no quería, mis pies estaban hinchados y yo estaba muy llena, pero como era una bachata tranquila, pues acepté. Mientras hablábamos muy entretenidos yo sentí y todos vieron como un líquido ligado con sangre corría entre mis piernas y sin más aviso, me desmoroné frente a todos.

No podía creer que había llegado el momento, ese dia, en ese lugar con la cena y con mi cumpleaños.

Jake me llevó rápidamente escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Alice, Rose y doña Sarah se encargaron de los niños mientras los hombres se sentaron en fila india a mirarse la cara como idiotas. Emily y su abuela traían toallas y baldes de agua caliente, el doctor no estaba seguro de asistirme en ese lugar pero tuvo que hacerlo, y con su esposa de enfermera y el pasillo lleno de gente como una sala de espera comenzó su arduo trabajo.

Mientras yo trataba de poner atención a las instrucciones del doctor, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, solo deseaba que el estuviera allí, conmigo, apoyándome y esperando al bebé con las mismas ansias que todos. Hubo momentos en los que hacíamos una pausa y yo desesperada tratando de terminar con todo intentaba apresurar el proceso, pero no tenia fuerzas. Ya había pasado por la fase de las hormiguitas, de las abejas y avispas y ya estaba en un punto que sentía como escorpiones destrozándome.

Al cabo de 4 horas, eran más o menos las diez y media, alguien tocó la puerta; yo estaba con los ojos cerrados recuperando el aliento y escuché la voz de la abuela que decía: "ahí, ahí esta ella". Fue todo tan rápido, y aunque el intenso dolor no desapareció, debo aceptar que me sentí aliviada al ver esos ojos esmeraldas mirándome, buscando una explicación a todo esto.

Edward…. No me desmayé ni nada por el estilo, me alegré tanto de que al fin hubiese llegado… Estaba como idiotizado y no lo culpo, seguro tenia minutos de haberse enterado de que iba a ser padre, el pobre estaba bien para como deberia estar.

Para sacarle del trance, lo acerqué a mi y lo besé,m entonces fue cuando recuperó el aliento, pero no me dijo nada.

-Vamos, que ya falta poco- decia el doctor

… Pensé que no acabaria nunca, que este dolor no cesaría, que moriria aquí mismo, y mas impotencia sentia cuando veia a Edward, el definitivamente aun no habia comprendido lo que pasaba…

00:22 pm

Escuchamos el llanto mas esperado, y Edward despertó de su trance.

-Felicidades, es un niño muy saludable- me dijo el doctor y me lo pasó envuelto en una cobija azul. -apostaría que tiene de ocho a nueve libras, y según mi cinta métrica, tiene treinta y dos centímetros-

Al ver los ojos de aquel que me había privado del sueño por nueve largos pero maravillosos meses, mi vida giró un millón de veces en un segundo. Sus pupilas eran verdes como las de su padre y me miraban fijamente como diciendo "lo hicimos, aquí estoy, ahora y para siempre".

Lloré como una niña, lo besé, su carita, sus ojos, conté los diez dedos de las manos y los diez de los pies y luego miré atrás y allí estaba Edward mirándolo, sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me besó y sacó algo de su bolsillo

-No te había llamado ni te había enviado dinero porque planeaba venir para tu para navidad a traerte el regalo personalmente, feliz navidad- dijo dándome un anillo bellísimo de oro blanco y con un diamante en forma de corazón en el medio.-cásate conmigo-

-Claro que sí- le dije entre mas llantos

Mis lágrimas no cesaban, era como un rio. En un segundo, el sacrificio y el sufrir de meses desaparecieron y apareció la dicha que yo tanto buscaba.

Mientras nosotros disfrutábamos, todos estaban afuera, locos porque salieran a dar las noticias.

-Mientras te ayudan a bañar y bañan al niño, voy a ir a hablar con los demás- me dijo al oido

Renné entró y me dio un bañó, tendió mi cama con sábanas limpias y acostó a Tony en su moisés. Cuando todo estuvo resuelto, todos juntos, entraron a felicitarme por el futuro matrimonio y a ver al niño más bello de esta tierra.

Esa criatura había llegado para darme felicidad a mí y a todos los que conocía.

Dos noches después del nacimiento, le pregunté con curiosidad total a Edward ¿Cómo había llegado a la hacienda...?

El ya tenia planeado el viaje, llegó como a las dos a la casa de la abuela y al no encontrarnos se preocupó bastante, se sentó en el columpio de mi galería y como a las nueve, uno de mis vecinos, Tyler, le dijo que todos habiamos venido hasta una hacienda, primero creyó que era la de Emmett, pero al darse cuenta de que la abuela tampoco estaba, decidio tomar el primer vuelo y llegar a nosotros.

Cuando llegó y saludó, los hombres que estaban en el kiosco se dieron cuenta que él estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba. La abuela lo tomó por una mano y en literalmente, 10 segundos, le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo en mi cuarto, asi fue como llegó a mi lado...

La abuela había formado parte crucial de mi embarazo, hasta el último segundo se encargó de todo para que yo estuviera tranquila y no me preocupara por nada...

La mañana siguiente, todos nos sentamos en la sala, hablábamos del loco suceso que había ocurrido la noche anterior, comencé a enseñarles a todos las fotos que me había tomado en el embarazo mientras nos deleitábamos con el desayuno que Emily había preparado.


	14. Jonron

**Jonrón**

Dos semanas luego del nacimiento, me vestí de blanco e hicimos una sencilla boda con las mismas personas de la noche de navidad, pero esta vez con amigos de Rodrigo del equipo, como su manager, su entrenador y algunos que jugaban con él.

Nos casamos por la iglesia y por lo civil y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había convertido en la Sra. Cullen. La parte mas triste fue unos días después, que tuve que dejar Phoenix. Edward, Tony y yo nos íbamos a Boston a vivir por un tiempo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos, pero iba a vivir con el amor de mi vida y con mi hijo, además como una reina. Dijimos adiós a la abuela agradeciendo infinitamente todo lo que hizo por nosotros y prometiéndole que volveríamos pronto.

Cuando bajé del avión, nos llevaron en limosina a la nueva casa, pues ya no era pent-house. Unos días después, llegaron las cosas de Tony que la abuela había comprado y entre nosotros y la niñera, armamos una hermosa habitación de bebé...Anthony crecía rápido, y cada dia mas me daba cuenta que no me había equivocado en escoger a Edward, era un maravilloso esposo y compañero y un magnífico padre. Además, lo que más me gustó es que cuando Tony tenía ya ocho meses, me propuso a que me inscribiera en el bachiller para terminarlo. Y asi lo hice.

Para navidad, fuimos a Phoenix a pasar las fiestas con la familia y celebrar el primer añito de mi bebé. Le conté a Reneé que mis próximos planes eran terminar el bachiller y estudiar derecho, hacer un doctorado y luego impartir clases en una buena universidad, lo maravilloso es que el que me incitaba a superarme era Edward, él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese para que yo viera que el solo quería que yo, al igual que él, realizara mis sueños como yo siempre deseé para él durante todo el embarazo.

Cuando Tony tenia 2 años, fue cuando nació Nessie, una copia de mi, parecía mi gemela, tan inteligente y cariñosa. A veces los hermanos peleaban pero Tony la cuidaba como un guardián. Y entonces, ya cuando pensaba que no habría más niños, nacieron las mellizas, Elizabeth y Esme.

Me duele mucho decir que cuando las niñas cumplieron 2 años, la abuela murió. Lloré como nunca; en mi corazón no volví a sentir un dolor tan profundo como cuando ella se fue, pues para peor fue un dia en el que celebrábamos un cumpleaños de unos de los niños.

Le dio un dolor de cabeza y cuando Edward y yo la fuimos a recostarla se despidió, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Eddie, y expiró. Yo no podía olvidarme de el encargo que la abuela me había dado de cuidar el orfanato cuando ella se fuera. Me mantuve al tanto de todo de lo que ocurría, pero los que se encargaban de ir siempre eran Jake y Susan. Meses después, fuimos a la hacienda, allí, frente al lago con la luna llena, lloré como un bebé en los brazos de mi esposo para dejar el sufrimiento de mi alma en ese lugar... Después de desahogarme, le pregunté a Edward algo hasta estúpido:

-¿te arrepientes de todo esto?, quiero decir, si no hubiéramos formado esta familia, quizás fueras libre aún y hubieses podido tener la vida que a cualquiera le gustaría-

-Claro que no, quizá fuera libre pero no feliz, además, tú y mis hijos han sido mi mejor juego, han sido el jonrón de mi vida.-FIN

…**Vivir el momento es que si comes, solo comes, si nadas, solo nadas, si pintas, solo pintas y si escribes, solo y únicamente escribes. Lo que haces en x tiempo lo haces sin pensar en nada más y te concentras en disfrutarlo. Es un poco difícil, lo se porque casi nunca podemos, pero desde que comencé a relatar esta historia, vivo cada momento que escribo como si fuera el único, sin pensar que se puede acabar, que se puede arruinar, para no adelantarme ni atrasarme.**

**Gracias a los/as lectores/as que me siguieron a lo largo de este relato, nos vemos en la proxima!... **

**XOXO- Kitty Cullen**


End file.
